


Scars and Pipes Forever

by kolxhero_0



Series: Blood Splattered Banner [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Complete, Death, F/M, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolxhero_0/pseuds/kolxhero_0
Summary: Everyone tries to move past what transpired in the forest. It seems things are starting to go back to normal, that is, until America is abducted. Things are not over. ((Sequel to "Blood Splattered Banner"))
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Blood Splattered Banner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103291
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Blood Splattered Banner."
> 
> The original was posted in 2011-2012.  
> It is pretty long, so it may take some time to post it all.
> 
> Enjoy the ending to my terrible story. Haha-
> 
> -kolxhero-0

Alfred was woken by a banging on the door to his apartment. He covered his head with a pillow and tried hard to go back to sleep. His older brother had been yelling for him for about an hour. Alfred grabbed his glass eye and spectacles from the side table and put them into place. With a long sigh, the blond sat up from his bed and went to answer.

"ALFRED! Open the Door or SO HELP ME!" Arthur warned. The threat was nothing to Alfred. America opened the door for the short-tempered Brit, who stumbled inside. He was dressed casually in a green polo and jeans.

"What do ya' want?" Alfred yawned. He was still in his boxers. Arthur blushed.

"You know very well why I am here, WANKER! It is your turn to host the reunion! You were supposed to be at your house, not this bloody filthy apartment!" Arthur said sternly.

"I told you, I'm not going." Alfred replied glaring. "HE will be there." England shivered; America's eyes were very cold. Two icy blue orbs of hate.

"Yes, he will be there, HE is your brother." Arthur replied folding his arms. "Now get dressed and let’s take you home. Heaven only knows what condition your house is in." England said, looking at the messy apartment in disgust.

"I didn't want the meeting at my house anyways." Alfred said pouting.

"Well last year we had it at Monaco's and you somehow managed to burn down the Casino's kitchen. So, it is only fair we have it at your place to make up for that disaster. Though, the look on her face was funny. Serves her right for poking fun at my lack of friends." England said snickering.

"That wasn't my fault! We were drunk off our asses and you said the toaster was a CD player!" Alfred said defending himself.

"Even if it was a CD player, who the hell crams 25 CD's in at once?" Arthur yelled back.

"I thought it was a Multi Disc Player!" America exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever." England sighed. "Just get dressed and let’s go."

"Yeah, yeah." America sighed. He hobbled back to his bedroom and changed.

"Please choose something nice!" Arthur yelled after him. He stood in the middle of the room, afraid to sit down anywhere. A few minutes later Alfred returned in a plaid blue and yellow button up shirt, along with a pair of ripped up jeans. England sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Good enough."

"Let’s go then." Alfred said. He limped past Arthur and winced.

"Not without your cane Alfred." England said quietly.

"I don't need it!" America yelled back, leaning against the wall for support. "I am fine." Arthur looked away; it was painful to see his closest brother struggling to do something as simple as walking. Over the past several months he had improved. Starting out in a wheelchair, then slowly learning to walk again. However, the progress had diminished. It seemed this was the best he would ever recover.

"Alfred, just use the damn Cane!" Arthur said, running over to the couch to grab it from the clutter. His green eyes watered as he held it out to his crippled little brother. His sweet Alfred. America snatched it away from him and threw it across the room.

"Shut UP! I wouldn't have to use that stupid thing if it hadn't been for YOU! STAY OUT of my LIFE!" He yelled angrily; Alfred hurried out of the apartment. He slammed the door behind him, leaving England standing alone. The tears continuing to stream down his face. America did not make it far. His legs struggled to support him, and he clung to the side of the building. He slid down the wall to his butt. Burying his face in his hands, he began to cry to himself. England had been there for him through thick and thin. His caring Arthur. America felt horrible for what he had said. Arthur was only trying to help him. Alfred felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up, a stray tear falling down his cheek. England smiled down at him weakly.

"Come on hamburger for brains." Arthur said. He held Alfred's cane out to him. America wiped his eyes and smiled back.

"Yeah sure thing, eyebrows," Alfred said. 

He took the cane and stood. Arthur held Alfred's other hand and squeezed it tightly. America squeezed back and they both headed towards Alfred's house quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck?" America exclaimed when they reached his front door. The door had been forced open and was ajar. Arthur pulled his handgun from his holster and they entered cautiously. "Why do you have that out?" Alfred asked pointing at the gun.

"Protection." England said. He dramatically pointed it around the corner into the next room. America began to laugh.

"You are such a dork!" He laughed holding his side. Arthur glared at him.

"Well, I apologize for wanting to protect my little brother." England said spitefully.

"Yeah, yeah." America sighed. He flicked on the lights and the room lit up.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Arthur yelled lowering his gun. Russia was standing in the middle of the room waving at them both.

"I came to see Alfred, da?" The large nation replied smiling. He walked across the room and hugged Alfred tightly around the waist. "He is my Butt Buddy." Ivan said giggling.

"What? G-Get off me Vodka Bastard!" America said blushing. He pushed the tall scarfed man away from him. England was scowling at the two of them, obviously jealous. Ivan lifted Alfred's chin and leaned close. The intoxicating smell of vodka made America's mouth water.

"I like it when you insult me, it really turns me on." Russia said smirking down at the younger nation.

"All right, that is ENOUGH!" England said separating the two of them.

"Oh, I brought balloons for balloon animals!" Ivan exclaimed smiling happily.

"No way dude!" America said excitedly. "I want a Giraffe!"

"Alright I will make it for you, but you have to blow up the balloon." Russia said. He pulled a long blue balloon from his pocket and handed it to America. Alfred took it and went to sit down on the couch. Ivan took a seat next to him. "Pull on it first to loosen it up."

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred said pulling on the balloon gently.

"You can do it harder." Russia instructed. America stretched it harder and put it to his lips. England sat down on the love seat, watching from across the room. He blew, his cheeks puffed with air. The balloon grew bigger, and so did Arthur's, until it had reached the right size. "The way you blow is amazing." Ivan said. He took the balloon from Alfred and tied it.

"...thank...you?" Alfred said confused by the comment. Arthur was flushed, starring at America's lips. Russia twisted the balloon into a Giraffe shape and handed it to Alfred.

"Sorry the neck is so long and thick." Ivan said smirking.

"Naw, I like it long and thick." America said amazed with the balloon animal.

"Alright that's enough of childish nonsense." England said flustered.

"Awe, but I wanted a snake too! That way the two of them can wrestle with each-other." Alfred said pouting.

"It is okay Alfred, I can fill your need with a huge snake later. However you have to promise to blow it up REALLY big for me." Ivan said.

"I promise." Alfred said nodding. Russia patted him on the head and smiled. "...uh...lets finish getting ready for the party." He said standing.

"I will make the appetizers." England said heading off to the kitchen.

"No way dude!" America said running after him. "Last time you almost killed Seychelles!"

"Actually, I believe she choked on one of French ass's snails." Arthur said wrapping an apron around his waist.

"Lets call her up and ask then." Alfred said with a smirk. He pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Well of course she will say it was my cooking, she is not fond of me!" Arthur yelled. He tried to pry the phone from America. Alfred laughed holding the phone up out of the shorter nation's grasp. "Alfred F. Jones you better put that phone away NOW!"

"Fine. MOM." America said teasingly and tucked the phone away. "France always brings food anyways." Alfred sighed. He took a seat at the table. "...I'm sorry about earlier. I was being a big baby." Arthur sat in the chair across from him.

"There is no need for you to apologize." England said with a small smile. Alfred reached across the tabletop and took Arthur's hands. "...What are you d-doing?" Arthur blushed. America stared at him. His blue eyes were bright and concentrated. The expression on his face was serious. England looked back, his green eyes reflecting on America's glasses.

"You've been acting strangely since that time in the bathroom." Alfred said quietly. "Why are you acting so...weird? I see you always...looking at me...funny. Like in the other room with the balloon."

"I...em...What are you implying! That I am attracted to you physically?" Arthur blurted.

"I didn't say that." 

England bit his upper lip nervously. America leaned across the table closer to him curiously.

"I-I..." England stuttered. He was silenced by Alfred's lips. They were gently pressed against his own. "Mmmm!"Arthur exclaimed his eyes widening. Alfred was kissing him. He melted in his seat, the America's tongue slipping into his mouth. America had crawled on top of the table to get to him. He pursued deeper down the Brit's throat. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck moaning in pleasure.

"Alfred, are you cheating on me?" Ivan asked yanking Alfred's head back by his hair. A trail of saliva still connected Arthur and Alfred's lips.

"Get off me Ivan!" America yelled pushing Russia's hand away. England snapped out of his daze and quickly moved between Alfred and Ivan. His gun pointed in the Russian's face. 

"Put it away Arthur," Alfred sighed. England listened and put the gun back on his holster. The scene was too familiar. "Besides, it was only a kiss between brothers. Nothing more." America said hopping off the table. "Right Arthur?"

"Yeah." Arthur said looking down. "It was just a brotherly kiss." He smiled weakly and removed the apron. His heart ached, to Arthur it was much more than just a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock at the door. Russia and England glared at each-other as they dusted and cleaned the living room. America was too busy playing with his balloon Giraffe to lend a hand.

"Alfred, go answer the door." Arthur said fixing the cushions on the love seat.

"Fine." Alfred sighed, he got up. "Ah..." He exclaimed wincing. His legs had begun hurting ever since he jumped down off the table.

"If your legs are bugging you, use your cane." England said.

"Yeah, yeah." America said pouting. He got his cane and went to answer the door. A freckled girl with green eyes looked up at him. She looked angry; her hair tied up in a pony tail. "Ireland, hey." Alfred greeted.

"Get out of my way Eejit!" The short-tempered red head pushed Alfred out of the way and went off through the house. "I know the damn bollocks here!"

"Oh god, it's Riley." England said fearful. Ireland entered the room and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Manky Brit! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't puck you one!" She yelled in his face. "Wake up with you touchin' my knobs and bogey hangin' out of ye’ nose! Shall I play with ye’ diddies and make us even? Polluted WANKER!"

"Yeah, Wanker!" Sealand said giggling. He walked into the room and sat on the armchair eating a cookie, France following.

"Bonjour!" He said happily. "I brought some tasty food. It is in the kitchen...GAH! Why is h-he here?" Francis exclaimed pointing at Russia, he hid behind Monaco.

"Greetings England." Monaco said pushing her glasses up on her nose. "Been doing anything lately...oh wait, no-one likes you so probably not."

"H-Hello..." Seychelles whispered hiding behind her swordfish nervously.

"Seychelles!" France said happily. He immediately walked over and lifted her skirt."Let us see what that body of yours has become, oh-hohohon."

"Pervert! Get OFF!" Seychelles yelled and slapped him across the face. "And You!" She said walking over to England. "You EVER try to put a collar on me again, I will-I will send a hoard of fish to come eat your land!"

"VEEEE!" Italy cried running in with his pants off. "Big Brother! Big Brother!" He yelled and hugged France. Francis giggled and fondling his backside.

"Like, this is supposed to be a party? Such a letdown." Poland said sitting on the coach. "Why is he here?" He pointed to Russia who was waving from the other side of the room making balloon animals for Sealand.

"Why are you here?" England said running away from the two girls who were yelling at him.

"I'm always around for parties, duh." Poland stated.

The reunion continued for only about an hour and half, then most of the guests got angry or annoyed and left. When the crowd cleared, only America, England and Russia remained. Alfred had fallen asleep on Russia's lap. Russia ran his fingers through the younger nation’s hair gently.

"He has not been sleeping well because of his night terrors." England said sitting next to America. "The last one was so bad, I had to come stay the night."

"Matthew did not come today." Russia said. "That is quit troubling."

"He must have been busy." Arthur said defending his brother.

"No. I have been recording his every move these past few months, last week he just disappeared." Ivan said quietly.

"You bloody creep!" England exclaimed. Alfred moved slightly, then nuzzled Russia and fell back into his deep sleep.

"Hush." Ivan whispered. "I thought it was a wise decision, considering what he last said to Alfred. Besides, that woman's body was never recovered."

"There is no way she is still alive. You were there, you saw the bullet go through her head." Arthur said quietly.

"...If I have not seen the rotting corpse, she is still alive in my book." Russia said in a serious tone.

"Just don't tell Alfred about this." England said looking down at his sleeping little brother. "He has been through a lot; I do not want him worrying." America suddenly sat up. His breathing heavy, he looked around the room. Eyes wide and fear-stricken he looked to England.

"Arthur." He whispered. Alfred hugged Arthur tightly and shut his eyes. America shook, goosebumps all over his arms. Arthur hugged back.

"It is okay Alfred, I am here." England said with a pained look on his face.

"Arthur." Alfred said snuggling Arthur. He sniffled, his eyes watering. "Arthur, don't leave me."

"I am not going anywhere." Arthur said quietly.

"Leave me, I won't share my chocolate bar with you!" Alfred cried. "It's tasty, i-it's really tasty. I will give you the bigger half, just d-don't go...don't leave me." Russia patted America gently, although his distress did make him slightly aroused.

"My little sladkie bulochki, settle down." Ivan whispered smiling sweetly. "Why don't I carry you to your room. I can give you that balloon we talked about earlier for you, da?" Sniffling, Alfred looked up at the Russian.

"It will be really big, right?" America asked with tears still in his eyes. Russia could barely contain the erection in his pants.

"If you blow it up enough." The larger nation said, good thing his scarf was long enough to cover his crotch. Alfred produced a small smile and nodded. Arthur looked at the large nation in disgust. He did not trust him, not one bit. Ivan's smile widened and he picked the younger nation up.

"See you in a while Arthur." Russia grinned walking off with Alfred in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Russia entered America's bedroom and locked the door behind him. He laid Alfred down and sat next to him, his back turned.

"Are you ready to blow my balloon?" Ivan said unzipping his pants.

"Yeah!" Alfred said sitting up quickly. 

Ivan snickered and turned around before the other man had time for another word. He straddled Alfred and pinned his hands above his head with one hand. The other he put over the younger nation’s mouth.   
"Nmm-NMMMM!"

"I am already half blown up; your struggling only makes it grow bigger." Russia said smiling down at the squirming nation under him. "You have `not been stretched in a few months. Does your body miss me? Oh, and please be truthful Alfred. " America's face turned bright red. Russia released his hand to let him answer.

"Get off ME! Damn RUSSIAN BASTARD!" Alfred yelled. Ivan chuckled and crawled up his body. His massive dick hanging in the America's face. Alfred avoided looking at it, which was extremely hard. It was blocking his view of the nation lingering over him.

"You know you enjoy my large comrade's company." Russia said looking down at Alfred who glared up at him. He thrust his member forward and rubbed it against the other nation's cheek. It twitched slightly making the Russian let out a small deep moan.

"You said you would never put that inside of me again! Remember, The Treaty!" America said struggling.

"Did I?" Ivan said. He thought for a moment. "Oh, that is right. However, I never said I would not put other things in you." Russia laughed. He removed his faded pink scarf and tied America's arms to the headboard of the bed. "Do not scream for your brother, or I will make this a threesome."

"I HATE YOU" Alfred said and spit in the Russian's face. Russia licked away the droplets and smirked. He leaned close to the man underneath him.

"No, you do not." Ivan whispered, nibbling on Alfred's ear. “I know you love this.” He removed a glove from one of his large muscular hands and stuck it in America's mouth, "make it nice and slippery." 

Alfred bit down hard, blood filling his mouth. Ivan snatched his hand away. His smile widened as he observed the wound.

"Serves you right, bastard." America said with a smirk. His teeth were stained crimson. He watched the Russian put his bleeding digits into his mouth and sucked them quietly. He shut his eyes and moaned rocking back and forth. Alfred found himself staring at the man. He blushed and looked away.

"I am going to get you dirty." Ivan said. He took hold of his throbbing member and rubbed it slowly. "A-aaah..." He cried out wincing. America looked up at the man surprised. Although he was pinned under the Russian, he felt like he was on top this time.

"I-I can...do that for you." Alfred said embarrassed. Ivan smiled weakly and moved aside resting against the headboard. He undid the scarf and freed Alfred. America rolled over and sat between the other man's legs. He took hold of the Russian's comrade in both hands. Russia trembled and closed his eyes as Alfred rubbed him gently. It was strange to be touching Ivan like this, America thought. Sure, Alfred had choked his own snake, but to be doing it to another man-

"Gah-aaaah!" Ivan exclaimed as a large amount of cum shot from his dick and into America's face. Alfred was wide eyed. Droplets dripped from his hair and down his cheek. Ivan sighed happily and hugged Alfred around the waist tightly. "G-good boy." He looked up at the dazed American and giggled. "You got so dirty." Ivan said licking the side of Alfred's face.

"Does this make me gay?" America whispered to himself.

"Perhaps yes." Ivan answered for him happily.

"B-But then you're gay too!" Alfred yelled pointing at the Russian.

"No. I am open to all." 

America hobbled to the door and unlocked it. He hurried down the hall to the living room. England sat reading and sipping tea in an armchair. He looked up from his book and saw Alfred who still was dripping with Russia's 'nectar'.

"Alfred?" Arthur said gasped.

"Dude, I think I might be gay. I just rubbed Fat Asses dick and it exploded all over me. Also, I was blushing and shit when he was looking all cute...Um, nevermind." Alfred exclaimed quickly. "I don't like when he fucks me in the ass, so what does that mean? Am I gay?”


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred sniffled. His lip quivered as if he was going to cry.

"Come on." Arthur sighed. He took Alfred by his hand and lead him to the bathroom. England ran the bath water and helped Alfred into the tub. He washed Alfred quietly. America kept his eyes down, playing with a pile of bubbles floating atop the water. "Are we calmed down now?" England asked. America nodded and looked up at him. His lips pouty. "What is that face?"

"I'm a homosexual." Alfred said seriously.

"Alfred." Arthur said. "It is okay to be a bit confused, especially since you are in an extremely unhealthy relationship.”

"How do I know if I am?" America asked crossing his arms.

"When you wank off, do you think of women or men?"

"You said, wank off." Alfred said snickering.

"Yes, well…" Arthur said rubbing the bridge of his nose, "just answer the question."

"Hot babes." America said with a grin. "Or myself, I am pretty smoking HOT. I like the chicks with the big knockers the size of fucking dinner plates and thick luscious ass!"

"Well then, you probably prefer women. Wouldn’t you say?”

"Right!" Alfred agreed smiling big. "Ivan just has a huge ass, that must be why I think he is cute!"

“Maybe, go with bisexual…” Arthur murmured.

"You think I am cute?" Russia said smiling, he was suddenly standing at the bathroom door.

"No, I think your ass is cute!"

"I think your little friend down below is cute." Ivan said, making Alfred flush.

"H-hey! GET OUT!" England yelled at Russia. His face was red. "This is a private talk!" Ivan patted Arthur on the head and smiled.

"We both know what you want to do with your ‘privates.’" Ivan said laughing. "Too bad Alfred does not think you are cute,” he mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Arthur said flustered. Alfred looked confused. Arthur was glad at times like this that his brother was usually oblivious. "We will let you finish your bath." Said Arthur. 

Arthur stomped out of the room, Ivan following behind. England shut the door. 

"I HATE you fondling my brother, can't you just go play with the Baltics and leave Alfred ALONE?" Snapped the Englishman.

Russia paused to think, then burst into laughter.

"No. The only one of the Baltics that is fun, is Toris. I let him have break, because I accidently beat him too hard. I sent double America away to Belarus. For the moment, I want only Alfred." Ivan explained. "I really like Alfred and also to cause discomfort to him, it is complicated." 

Arthur glared up at the larger nation.

"Yeah, I know and I have seen what you have done to things you like." England said. "You have the tendency of destroying everything you touch. Also, you have hurt Alfred before BADLY." Ivan bent down to be level with Arthur. He investigated the smaller green-eyed nation seriously.

"So, have you." Russia said in a deep powerful voice. Arthur quietly looked away. Russia smiled and patted England on the head. "We are the same.”

"We are not the same." Arthur growled.

There was a loud thud and splashing from behind the closed bathroom door. Ivan and Arthur looked at each-other, then to the door.

"Alfred, you could have asked for help we were right...outs-" Arthur said, opening the door. 

England was surprised to find no-one in the room. The curtains of the open window fluttered. Russia looked in behind him, dumbfounded. 

"A-Alfred? Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed running to the water and checking to see if his brother was drowning. 

Ivan ran and checked the closet and then out the window. Two figures ran across the grass carrying the struggling naked Alfred. They headed towards a white van parked at the gate. Russia dashed downstairs and out the front door, England following close behind. The van sped off, Alfred clawing at the window in the backseat. England watched in horror. 

"Does Alfred have a vehicle?" Ivan asked searching the lawn. When there was no response, he grabbed onto Arthur’s shoulders. “Does Alfred have a vehicle?!”


	6. Chapter 6

"Untie me, so I can punch you in the face!" Alfred yelled squirming. He was thrown into a small rowboat. Two black hooded figures rowed him out to sea. One was very short compared to the other, Alfred though that he must be a goblin like in Arthur's stories. The sun was setting and soon the darkness would arrive. "Are you fucking listening?!" The tallest of the two dropped his ore and snatched Alfred by his shirt, pulling him close. His face exposed, Alfred made out red eyes and wild white hair.

"Will you shut the hell UP?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Fucking hell, a vampire!" Alfred cried out. 

The man released him and America fell hitting his head on the back of the boat. Wincing, he glared at his captor. He was not a vampire, or he would have bit him. Somewhere, Alfred had seen him. He looked familiar.

"It has been awhile, idiot." He said with a smirk. His teeth ended in points, like a shark. Suddenly, Alfred remembered who it was.

"The NAZI!" America blurted, trying to kick the man. However, his legs were not cooperating. "Why you are kidnapping me? Mad about how I whipped your ass back then?" Alfred said grinning. The albino was not impressed and kicked him in the gut.

"Hey! Matthew said not to hurt him, wanker!" The small man protested.

"Goat boy?" Alfred said coughing.

"I told you before, I am SEALAND! Damn bloody Git." Sealand pouted. "The albino is Prussia."

"I don't give a damn who you guys are, I’mma kick your ass!" Alfred said rolling around.

"Are we almost there?" Prussia asked sitting, the boat rocked. "I want to see the idiot get the snot beat out of him."

"Yes, hold your horses. We are approaching the dock now, wanker." Sealand rowed the boat up to the dock. It was nearly invisible in the dark. Prussia dragged Alfred into the decrepit sea fort up the spiraling staircase in one of the pillars. Water dripped from the walls making the stairs wet and slippery.

"This place smells like shit." America mumbled. Sealand growled and kicked him in the back of the leg, hard. Prussia snickered and they continued up to the main deck.

There, a third hooded figure stood. Alfred was pushed to the ground violently in front of him as rain began to fall from the heavens.

"Hello Alfred." A familiar voice cooed.

“Matthew.” Hissed Alfred. 

Canada smiled down at America from under a dark hood. 

"What the fucking fuck?! You are working with a god-damn NAZI?" Alfred yelled, glaring up at Matthew fiercely, water dripping in his face. “You betrayed everyone, now THIS?”

"Nazi? What year do you think it is?" Matthew laughed. Prussia stepped over Alfred and wrapped an arm around Canada. "That would make for a sexy roleplay." He whispered in the Prussian's ear and licked his cheek. 

Alfred and Peter both made faces of disgust.

"So, you're the witch lady’s replacement?" Alfred said with a smirk. Matthew flashed him a look and turned to Gilbert.

"He is annoying me, will you put him in the cage Gil?" Canada said kissing Prussia gently.

"Why are all my relatives like this?" Sealand grumbled and walked off.

"Sure thing." Gilbert said grinning. 

He lifted a heavy hatch door. Inside was a small metal cage. It swayed menacingly over the dark ocean below. He threw the American inside and it loudly clanged shut. The cage was secured with chain and a padlock. Canada looked down at Alfred with an evil grin. Lightning flashed, illuminating Canadian's frightening mauve eyes. 

"Be nice to your roommate." Matthew said letting the hatch door slam.

Footsteps from above faded. America sat in the darkness. A horrible smell tinged his nose. Alfred gagged. Another flash of lightning allowed him to see his surroundings. There next to him was an outline of another person.

"Hey." Alfred said quietly. There was no answer. "Hello?" Wiggling over to them, he leaned close to see. Thunder boomed and the sky lit up brightly. America backed away quickly and hit the side, making the cage sway violently. A corpse of a woman was propped on the other side. Half decomposed and naked. Maggots swarmed her mouth and eye sockets. Alfred’s stomach lurched and he turned away, coughing. "BASTARDS, LET ME OUT!"


	7. Chapter 7

"LET ME OUT!" Alfred yelled against the storm. He was drenched, naked and starting to lose body heat. The night was going to be long and hard. He wondered if this was Matthew's way of getting off. His brother was sick. Who would have thought the flapjack loving Canadian would be into, this. Alfred rest his head on the bars, staring at the sea. He tried ignoring the stench of the rotting body just feet away, he found this to be impossible. "Damn." He said through clenched teeth. 

Inside the fort and down the hall was a small bedroom. Canada was sprawled on the bed waiting for Prussia to arrive. The bed was a little damp for the ceiling had several leaks, but that was not a big deal. It only made things more interesting.

"This place fails." Prussia said walking in, he had his bag full of toys with him. Matthew squirmed and grabbed at the covers. "Why couldn't we just do this at your place?" He asked shutting the door and sitting the bag on the edge of the bed.

"Russia put camera's around my place. Besides he and Arthur already know I am the one who took him."

"Why don't you just kill him off now then?"

"I want to make him wish he was dead," Matthew said smiling. He rolled over onto his bare stomach and rest his head in his hands. "There are so many things I want him to do first." He made a circle with a finger on the bed. "Tomorrow will be a fun day."

"What do you mean, 'Tomorrow?'" Gilbert said smirking. 

He had pulled a crop whip from the bag and was licking the tip. Canada pulled his underwear off and exposed himself to the open air. He stuck his bottom up and buried his face in the blanket. It had scars and freshly made wounds from previous nights of pleasure. He wanted for the whip to hit him, to make him bleed. He could barely contain himself. 

"You are very needy today." Prussia said teasing Matthew by running the end across his bottom. "Tell me what you want." He smacked him hard. A large welt formed on the Canadian's left cheek. "In detail."

"I want you to whip me hard, until I can''t sit right!" Canada said lifting his bottom higher, he hoped the Prussian would hit him again. "Then shove the toys de-deep inside me and...also..."

"Also, what?" Gilbert asked laughing. He brought the whip back down onto the Canadian's backside.

"Tie my shaft and balls, force your cock in my mouth, then d-do me hard until I beg for release!" Canada blurted out as the whip was swung down onto him repeatably. Canada was teary eyed, enjoying every strike. Prussia bent down next to him and kissed Mathew on the forehead.

"I will only fuck you tonight, I'm tired." Gilbert whispered. He mounted the Canadian and spread apart his bleeding cheeks. Canada felt Prussia's member against his opening. It would be rough and hopefully painful, just the way Matthew liked it. Gilbert held his breath as he slid inside. Canada was tight and warm.

"A-aah, G-gilbert." Mathew whimpered, trembling.

"You do the work tonight, if you want it." Prussia said pulling Canada closer, his dick sliding deeper inside hitting his prostate forcefully. Canada squeaked and collapsed. His ass still pressed firmly onto Prussia who was on his knees behind him. "Come on, I know how much you want it." He snickered.

"Y-yes sir." Matthew said dazed. He managed to stable himself on his forearms and rocked himself slowly. "ah, aah, ah, a-ah..." Canada felt Prussia hardening inside him, he quickened his pace. His moans grew louder in every thrust. Prussia groaned and released himself inside the younger nation. "Gaaah-Aah!" Mathew screamed and let the Prussian stay deep inside. He fell aside, Prussia exited. Fluids dripping onto the covers. A small river ran out and down Canada's puckered hole. Gilbert smiled and covered him with a blanket. He would allow him to lick himself clean in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

The night was long. Alfred kept his face pressed against the bars of the cage, the corpse nearly touching him. He breathed slowly to prevent getting sick. Dried vomit crusted down his chin from failed attempts to keep his lunch. His stomach was empty, yet he did not feel like eating. He did however long for a drink of water. Above him, the hatch opened.

The Canadian peered down at him smiling. "Sleep well, Brother?" He asked sarcastically.

"Alright fudge packers, I've had enough of your-Ugh!"

A stream of liquid trickled on his head and stung his eyes. The Prussian had his fly down was relieving himself from above.

"You like that?" The albino laughed. "I thought you looked a little thirsty!"

Alfred gagged and puked painfully rubbing the urine from his eyes. Some of it had gained entrance into his mouth he spit, coughing.

"You two are sicker than the DAMN RUSSIAN!" America exclaimed glaring up at them.

“Still thirsty?” Canada asked.

“Fuck Off!”

“Gil, drop him.”

Gilbert kicked the lever release. The cage plummeting and crashed into the icy sea. The chain violently swayed. Underneath the surface of the water, Alfred was drowning. He thrashed.

“Lift it,” ordered Matthew.

Prussia did as told. The cage lifted back into place. Alfred gasped for breath, coughing up water from his lungs. He was exhausted from the struggle. He laid on his side, trying to catch his breath.

"You hungry as well." Canada laughed and played with Prussia's iron cross around his neck. He poked at it playfully. "Gil, will you feed him too?"

The Prussian grinned at his request. “What should I feed him?" He asked.

"Goat droppings would be nice. I think little brother has a container of them around here somewhere."

"You bastards." Croaked Alfred.

"Tsk, tsk, and I was going to let you call Arthur."

" Arthur?" Alfred rolled onto his back, looking up at his torturers. “Why would you let me call them?" He wheezed.

Matthew kissed his lover’s cheek. "I am going to kill them too." He said.

"So, I am bait?" Alfred questioned.

Canada nodded, "yes.”

The phone rang. Both Ivan and Arthur rushed to pick it up. The Englishman reached it first, but it was quickly snatched away by the larger nation.

"Git." Arthur said glaring up at him.

"Hello?" Ivan said calmly, ignoring the small short-tempered country.

"I have ...by...I am...thingy in ...Goat boy...and...fucking nazi." Alfred's voice came from the other end of the line. The signal was poor. The Russian had trouble understanding what the American was trying to say.

"What is he saying?" Arthur asked concerned.

"...Him and a goat are fucking...also, playing Yatzi." Ivan said trying to decipher the words.   
There was a pause of silence.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" England demanded. The Russian complied and handed it to him. "Alfred, calm down and speak clearly."

"Arth...ur...Arthur, I am...Goat Boy's...ace."

"Sealand?" Arthur asked. 

There was not reply, his hands gripped the phone tighter.

"Alfred, do you mean Sealand? Are you okay? ALFRED, ALFRED?" England called for his brother in near tears. The call went dead, beeping. He dropped the receiver.


	9. Chapter 9

England looked up at Russia. Ivan's eyes were cold and distant. He bent down near his ear; Arthur swallowed hard. 

"We will save him, however, do not get in the way once we arrive or I will kill you.” He spoke, Russia's icy breath sent a chill down his spine. "Regardless if it is in front of Alfred."

Ivan left the house, leaving England shaking in his shoes. Quickly, once he took a moment to calm, he hurried after him. They got into a cab.

"To the World Airline Port. Hurry, please." England told the driver.

Not a word was spoken, til the two arrived at the small airport. Tin Garages lined a paved runway all filled with flying machines. Russia got out before the car had even stopped. He walked swiftly to the first garage, hopping into a helicopter.

"Hey you Git, you could help with the fare!" England ran to the garage and saw the Russian trying to work the foreign machinery.

"Can you fly this?" Ivan asked. 

Arthur had to admit, he was not as good a flyer as Alfred, but he was not too shabby.

"Of course, I can. Out of my way." Arthur spouted and climbed inside. 

Russia moved a seat over allowing him to take control.

The phone had been ripped from Alfred's hands. Canada dangled it over his head by the cord and laughed. Prussia snickered along with him, his finger on the receiver.

"Aw, did I interrupt your call?" Gilbert said mockingly.

"Bastard." America mumbled, too exhausted and sick to yell back anymore.

"Shut it Dog!" Prussia spit at him.

"Hey, Gil, relax." Matthew cooed into his lovers’ ear. "Why don't you share your beer with him? I don't want him to die yet."

"Hell no!"

Canada reached down and picked up an empty bottle. It was one of many that littered the deck. The green glass gleamed in the light; Matthews face reflected back at him. He threw it down at Alfred, it nearly hit him, but missed and shattered against the bars.

"Make him eat glass." Matthew commanded. Prussia smiled big and collected another bottle.

"Which hole should I feed?"

"Both. I want him to bleed inside and out. Entertain me."

Gilbert was all too happy to obey. He grabbed Alfred and pulled him out. America collapsed on his knees bruised from sitting on iron all night. A bottle was shoved forcefully into his mouth.

"Eat it, bitch!” It was shoved in farther, Alfred gagged. "EAT IT!"

Matthew kicked America in the back, Alfred automatically bit down in surprise and pain. More pain followed, the glass bottle breaking between his teeth. Glass shards stuck into the roof of his mouth and gums. Blood spilled from his lips puddling at Prussia's feet. America fell forwards mouth half open. Some loose glass came from him. He groaned, unable to speak without injuring himself further. Alfred suddenly screamed; Prussia's hand was wedged far up his ass with a handful of broken bottle shards. Matthew laughed over him wickedly. Gilbert's hand emerged bloody from Alfred's dipping swollen opening. He could feel the glass deep inside himself, digging into his rectum.

"Gil, baby, please carry me inside. The sight of him is beginning to make me sick." Matthew said in a small voice.

"But I wanted to finish."

"Please, for me?"

The rain began to pick up again. Gilbert reluctantly, kicked Alfred back into the cage and shut the hatch. America landed on the woman's corpse. It split open, liquefied insides gushed from the decomposed flesh splashing into the sea. Alfred stared at the heavy door above him covered in maggots and the woman's remains. He turned his head to the side, blood continuing to pour out. Slowly, he reached into his mouth. His soiled hand pinched a piece of glass. He pulled it from his tongue with a deep grunt, it slipped from his moist fingers. Alfred eyes went wide, the glass falling to the back of his throat. He swallowed, and it went down, getting stuck half way down. It tore open his neck, sticking out through the skin. America gasped for air drowning on his own blood.

England was having trouble seeing through the storm. The wind was causing a problem as well. He squinted, trying to find the small fort.

"Damn it all, I cannot see a bloody thing!" Arthur yelled over the helicopter.

Russia was quiet, starring forward. He held on tightly to his seat and nodded in agreement. Though he was used to driving in snow, it was different being off the ground. His mind was elsewhere. If Alfred was dead upon their arrival, he did not know what he would do. A light from below caught his eye, it flashed red.

"There!" Ivan said loudly, pointing at the light.

Arthur was quick to redirect the copter closer. It was indeed Sealand. He attempted to land on the helicopter pad on the deck. Ivan was already unhooking himself and stood.

"Sit down! Are you MAD!" Russia ignored the Englishman and jumped from the copter. Amazingly, he landed on his feet unharmed. "Git." England mumbled.

Ivan walked slowly, keeping alert for signs of Alfred. Rain fell heavily, lightning flashed in the sky. He hoped Alfred was not exposed to the storm.

"BAS-!" England had begun from behind but was quickly silenced by Russia's hand. The helicopter must have been landed safely.

"Quiet. I do not have time for you." Ivan whispered darkly. "I can smell death, but it is not Alfred...the body is much too decomposed."

Arthur tried to free himself, Russia let him go and continued ahead. England followed glaring. He could not wait to get this over with. Ivan was pissing him off big time, but he assumed the feeling was neutral. Arthur walked to the building and looked in through a window. It was pretty run down inside.

"I did not know he lived like this. It looks abandoned."

"Hey, get out of my country!"

England turned and saw Sealand standing in the rain. He wore an oversized yellow jacket. In his hand was a large rusted wrench.

"Tony, put that down and get into the helicopter! This is no place for a child!" Arthur demanded.

"Never!" He swung at him. Arthur stepped back avoiding being hit. "I will never abandon my land!"

"You are grounded mister! I-I mean it!"

"Shut up! You are not the bo-aaah. . ."

"No! NO!" Arthur yelled horrified.

Red dripped down the raincoat of the young English boy. Protruding from his mid-section was a large metal pipe. The wrench fell from Sealand's grasp. He hung his head, his face covered by wet hair and the hood. His body was lifted into the air, sliding further onto the blunt object.

"Where is he?"

The smell of vodka filled the nostrils of the injured boy. His breathing was uneasy as he spoke brokenly.

"Gi-git, I will not become a tr-traitor."

A large hand caressed Sealand's cheek. England was watching from not far away, shaken. His eyes traveled up from Tony's wound and to the Russian madman’s twisted face.

"Please, Russia, stop this!" Arthur pleaded.

"Tell me child, or I will be forced to do something I do not wish to do." Ivan ignored Arthur's interruption.

"I SAID STOP THIS!"

England pulled his gun from his belt and pointed it at Russia.

"NO!" Tony screamed. "I WILL NOT! GO TO HELL!"

Ivan's hand had found its way around the boy's neck. His lips touched the dying youth's cheek gently.

"Sleep in peace." Russia said softly.

There was a sickening snap and a boom of thunder. Sealand's body went limp and he was tossed aside. Arthur hurried to him in tears, shaking the boy.

"Stupid...so STUPID!" He cried, holding the fallen child. "You are a monster! He was only a child! How could you be so cruel?"

Ivan wiped the blood from the end of his weapon of choice, preparing it for his next victim. He would feel severe anguish and regret from his actions later, but for now, all he could think of was Alfred. Russia could feel the barrel of a gun on him. It was no surprise that Arthur would want him dead. There was a click, but the gun did not fire. England pulled the trigger numerous times, but nothing emerged.

"You look like a fool; I removed the bullets before we left." Russia said with an eerie calmness. "Tell me, do you think Alfred will hate me for this?" He kept himself from looking at them. Only when he did not hear an answer did he look over.

Prussia stood smirking; his red eyes narrowed. England was under his boot; his head being pulled back by his hair. The blade of Gilbert's sword was pressed firmly to the nape of his neck.

"Long time no see!" Gilbert greeted.

Russia glared. It had been awhile since he had heard Prussia’s raspy annoying voice, however, not long enough. He quickly ran his sword and sliced Arthur's neck deeply. Blood sprayed from his arteries. Gilbert kicked him aside and he fell into an opening in a deck. "You got a guest, Dog!" He said, eyes still fixed into Ivan's.

Russia realized quickly Alfred must be down there as well. He moved slow to be able to see, stepping back when he saw them. America was drenched in a foal green liquid. White wormlike bugs crawled over him, making their ways into his mouth and nose. He weakly reached for England who held his neck, trying to stop the bleed. Arthur was staring at Alfred in horror. Both had blood coming from their mouths and throats.

"I will kill you." Ivan growled attacking Gilbert with his pipe. However, his swing was blocked by the albino. They were at a standstill, locked sword to sword, or rather sword to pipe in this case.

"Gilbo, this is not your fight." Canada sighed.

"What?" Prussia glanced over, Matthew had a chain saw high above his head, his face was hidden by his bangs. He was not sure where it came from. "Where the fuck did you get that?" The spinning blade came down on Gilbert's forearm. Blood splattered over the three of them. Canada laughed, he had lost it. Prussia screamed stepping away, his nearly severed hand still grasping the sword. "YOU PSYCHO BITCH!"

More laughing came, turning his attention to Ivan. Russia looked at the Canadian with pity, wondering if this was the way he had acted in the past. He lunged at him with the saw. Russia caught the blade with his hand stopping it from moving. Matthew angerly grunted, trying with all his strength to overcome the Russian. Ivan was startled by the smaller man’s strength. He was much stronger than one would assume him to be.

"I will not be invisible any longer! Die, die and let the world renew!" Matthew yelled over the chainsaws sound.

"Matthew. I do not know who you are working for, but they are filling your head with lies." Russia said sympathetically towards him. "I will not kill you. Let us just get your brothers to safety."

Canada's intensity lessened and he lowered the saw hesitantly. Ivan smiled kindly, his hand was bleeding, but other than that he was fine. More than what he could say for his comrades. Matthew looked at the Russian curiously.

"Then, we better hurry." Canada said, setting the saw down. Russia suddenly dropped his smile and nodded, but his eyes traveled past Matthew. The nod was not directed towards him. Canada's heart skipped; Ivan had tricked him into letting his guard down.

"Die Bitch.” Prussia hissed, swinging his sword at Canada’s neck. His head was clean off his shoulders in one forceful swipe. 

Gilbert placed his blade back into his sheath, panting. His hand went to his wounded arm holding the blood in best he could. 

"We will finish this later."

Gilbert hurried to the cage and pulled the lever bringing it up onto the deck. Ivan was quick to his side, pulling Alfred to him. He checked his pulse and was thankful there was one. Prussia gathered England in his arms. Both men were unconscious. Prussia swallowed hard, hoping Russia would not ask who had injured the American. He was already going to be punished by Ludwig, he really did not need a beating from the vodka chugging bastard.

"Alfred, hold on for me." Ivan whispered.

Ivan and Gilbert went to the helicopter and secured the wounded inside, including Sealand. Russia covered Canada with his coat respectively.

"Can you work this thing?" Gilbert asked pushing random buttons. Ivan shook his head, no. "Then how the fuck are we going to get off this shit hole?"

Ivan was fixing Arthur with a bandage of torn clothe. He tapped his cheek with the palm gently.

"Arthur, we need your assistance." Russia spoke trying to wake the man. "Arthur, please."

"Great, our only hope is a half dead Brit." Prussia complained and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ivan glared over to him.

"Ah… I can…” A coo came from Alfred.

Ivan was incredibly happy to hear his voice. America was still bleeding, but not as badly as Arthur. Russia helped him to the driver’s seat and held him in his lap to support him. The weather was starting to clear up, enough to where they could take off. It was a challenge keeping Alfred awake but, Ivan did his best. Prussia had given Japan and France a call to let them know about the situation. They were there at the port waiting when they arrived.

Ivan fluffed the pillow under Alfred's head and brushed his hair out of his face. His eye floated in a cup beside his bed. Russia had taken the liberty of removing it for him. Every once in a while he took joy in opening the lid and staring at the empty socket. His curiosity got to him, and he found himself bending over the sleeping man. He pressed his tongue passed the lid, where the glass eye usually rested. Japan stopped in the doorway, looking away awkwardly.

"Uh...I came to check on Mr. America, but perhaps returning later would be best." He backed from the room and shut the door.

Ivan groaned excitedly, kissing the socket passionately. Alfred's eye snapped open wide.

"Get off me dude!" America pushed Russia away wiping the spit from his face. "That is so sick! You are such a creep!"

"Hello to you too." Ivan said with a chuckle. Alfred reached for his eye and popped it back into place. The sound sent blood to Russia's vital region.

"Where is Arthur? I remember... he was in pretty bad shape." America asked quietly. Russia frowned and took hold of Alfred's hand.

"He passed, but-"

"What? You are lying! Arthur cannot die. He just can't."

"Calm down Alfred."

Alfred sniffled and covered his face with his arm, hiding his tears. Ivan wrapped him firmly in his arms.

"No... Arthur." He sobbed into the Russian's scarf. "Fuck my life...f-fuck..."

"Alfred, I did not say he died. I believe I said he passed, then you rudely interrupted me." Ivan said. Alfred pushed away and looked up at the older nation confused.

"What? So, Arthur's alive?"

Russia nodded.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Shhhh, he is sleeping in the next room. However, he is not the Arthur you knew. Not yet at least. He-"

"ARTHUR!" Alfred called, limping out of the room. Russia sighed and walked after him. America was lucky he was still not healed, or he would have taught him a lesson. Arthur had not taught him well, or perhaps Alfred had suffered brain damage from being dropped on his head one too many times.

Alfred burst into the room next to his. Surprised when he saw Arthur, perfectly fine sitting on the bed. He raised a huge eyebrow at the American.

"...Arthur?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" England asked, arms crossing. "And why are you naked in my room? Come to rape me, perverted git."

"It is me, Alfred." America said pointing to his own face. He blinked starring at the Englishman.

"Alfred? Pfft, what a stupid name. What the hell were your parents thinking?"

"But, uh, you named m-Mmmmf!"

"Alfred is my lover." Russia interrupted, hand over America's mouth, pulling him into the hall. "I like to shove my comrade into him."

"WHAT?" Alfred exclaimed, pulling away his hand. His cheeks flashed red. "No, that is not tr...I am not ...wait...Ivan, why does he not remember me?"

Russia trembled at his name. If his ass had not just had stitches placed in it, he would have dragged him back to the other room. He wanted to lay him down, make him scream out his name while plowing deep inside America’s damaged hole. His massive dick was already rock hard from his make out session with Alfred's socket. It throbbed, aching in his pants.

"It happens when nations, such as us, 'die'. Our bodies and brain reset themselves. His memories should return soon, but in this state we are very open to suggestions. We can be corrupted, brain washed." Russia explained, scratching behind Alfred's ear. America tilted his head in delight, it felt good. "Right now, Arthur's mind is extremely fragile. You could engrain anything into his head. The simplest change in his thought process could alter his entire personality and mental health, so it is very important we do not do anything to interfere."

"You mean if I were to die, I could have my body back? The way it was before?" Alfred asked Ivan. There was silence. Russia removed his hand slowly; America was quick to grasp his wrist. His bright eyes looked up at the Russian intensely, looking for an answer. "Ivan, tell me."

"Da." Ivan said giving into his gaze.

"Then why are you always trying to keep me alive?! Like this?!” Alfred demanded.

"Alfred, I do not want you to turn out like me. My mind has been rearranged so many times, it has been twisted beyond reset. Many of my memories are gone, some I am not even sure they happened. Please try to unde-"

"LIES!" Alfred burst in angerly. "You wanted me to stay weak! You kept this from me, so I could be controlled! So, I could believe you cared about me, were helping me!"

"No, Alfred! You are so young, I-"

"EVERYONE WAS KEEPING IT FROM ME!" He looked to his feet. "Even Arthur..."

America began to hobble away down the hall. Russia watched, a pained look on his face. He truly did care about Alfred and it hurt to have him say such things. Alfred's leg gave and he fell on his face.

"DAMN IT ALL!" He pulled at his hair frustrated. "DAMN YOU ALL!"

"Alfred, let me help you." Ivan said holding out his hand to the man on the floor.

"Get the fuck away from me." America snapped, lifting himself up back onto his feet. "You are a heartless freak!"

Russia's eye twitched.

"Lying piece of trash, you will always be nothing to me. ALWAYS!"

Ivan had heard quite enough. He took hold of the Americans arm and dragged him into his room, pushing him onto the bed locking them in. Russia dropped his coat and unbuttoned his shirt, back turned to the man on the bed.

"I have been holding back Alfred." Ivan said. His voice was not normal, it had a sadness to it. He pulled his bottoms down. Alfred blushed when Ivan showed himself. The thick throbbing member twitched. "I want to show you how much I care."

"Ivan, I really can't handle you...a-ah..."

Ivan crawled over Alfred and began to rub himself against him. The grinding was slow and surprisingly gentle. America placed his hands at Russia's waist, erection growing. Soon, both of their manhood were fully sprung. They pulsated against each other, yearningly. Ivan stopped and leaned into Alfred, kissing him.

"You are my first." He said quietly, shifting his body so that Alfred was lined up to his asshole. He lowered himself down, taking Alfred inside of him. Ivan’s large body shuttered.

"Ivan?” Alfred said shutting his eyes. The hot tight hole felt so good.

"Yes?" Russia grunted, taking him deeper. Ivan now had him all the way inside kissing Alfred on his neck over the bandage hiding his stitches.

"I-I need to cum."

"Let us cum together." Ivan whispered stroking himself close to his own release. With that and a small gasp from both men, they came. Sticky white shot splattered over Alfred's chest, while Alfred filled Ivan. Ivan was not a fan of the way it felt, he lifted himself off the dick quickly. The remainder of his ejaculation spraying over Alfred’s face. Ivan began to lick his lover clean, trembling. "Do not expect this to ever happen again." He whispered.

"Yeah." Alfred mumbled, falling asleep.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"No."

America’s eyes shut, but only briefly. A sharp pain went through his body. He teared up; eyes wide. Ivan kissed him deeply, knife piercing through his chest.

Down the hall, France was on his knees. He reached under the bed, trying to coax the frightened Matthew out. His memories were lost.

"Please come out from under there. I promise I do not bite."

Canada shook his head.

"Poo, this is not working at all." France sighed and stood. "Seriously, Matthew, I do not know what we shall do with you." The door cracked open slowly, two curious blood colored eyes looked in. "Hmm?. . . Ah, Prussia. Have you come to help?"

Gilbert quickly shut the door. Matthew was not himself, not yet.

"He doesn't even remember me." He spoke to himself, holding his heavily bandaged arm. "Maybe that is a good thing."

"Mr. Prussia, here you are. Your brother will be here shortly." Japan approached Gilbert smiling.

"Yeah, okay." He sighed. Prussia's attention redirected to Russia who was now sitting naked in the hall. His face was buried in his hands and they were dripping red. Gilbert looked away shoving his hand into his pockets. "I'm going to wait outside. Good luck with things Kiku, see ya’."

Prussia left the house quickly. Interfering in this mess was tarnishing his awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are returning in this chapter, it can be confusing. lol

"Get your grubby hands off!" Arthur exclaimed slapping the back of Alfred's hand.

"OW!" America yelped pulling it away quickly. He pouted his lip. "That hurt."

"Alfred, do not take food off other plates. There is plenty on the stove." France sighed taking his empty dish to the sink. He got a glass and filled it high with maple syrup. "I am taking Matthew something to drink. Please do not fight when I am gone."

"Do not boss me around! I am not a child!"

"Yeah, mm'he is an, mmm, old man." Alfred said, shoving his mouth full of the roll he had taken when Arthur was not looking.

"Shut up lard ass!"

"Arthur is an old fart that is old and has..."

He stopped mid-sentence, forgetting he was talking. France walked off. None of them were back to normal yet.

The doorbell rang. England hurried to answer it, fixing his suit as he walked. America was close behind.

"Alfred, be on your best behavior."

Alfred smiled up at his older brother and nodded.

"Good boy."

Arthur opened the door. France stood on the stoop smiling.

"Bonjour! “He greeted. "Long time no see."

"France!" America said excitedly. "Did you bring me something?"

"Alfred, Manners!" England scolded. France laughed at the overly excited youngster.

"I did, or rather I brought someone for you to play with."

"Who, where is he?" Alfred questioned looking around for someone other than France.

Francis looked downwards and attention went to the boy. Neither England nor America had noticed him.

"This is Matthew. He is your brother."

Matthew coward behind France, holding onto his pants leg tightly.

"Here you are Matthew." France said cheerfully, placing the cup on the floor in-front of the bed. Quickly a pair of pale hands came out from under the bed and took it. Matthew had been there for almost a week.

"I like maple." Matthew said timidly.

"Yes, yes, I wish you would come out from there."

"N-no, I can't!"

"Fine, fine."

Smoke rose from the burning ship. The crew had been lined up in a row, hands tied behind their backs.

"On your knees for the Captain!" A rough looking man with a patchy beard yelled at the captives. All did as commanded, all except one. A small lanky red-haired boy, still stood. His hair hung into his face. "Oui, you too, cabin boy!"

"What seems to be the problem?"

A short man with an oversized coat stepped onto the deck. He approached the man and the captured in slow strides. On his head was a dungy feathered hat. Messy blonde hair stuck out from under it. His ears were adorned with gold earrings and he two large unruly brows hidden slightly by his fringe.

"C-Captain Kirkland! The cabin boy here is not obeying orders." The trembling brute stuttered.

"Ah, is that right, Mr. Harlot?" England said smirking. He positioned himself in front of the ginger child and lifted his chin. "'ello boy."

Two big green eyes glared up at him from under the brim of his hat. The boy's cheeks were freckled heavily. England found himself blushing, he was cute enough to be a girl.

"Cod piece." He said, his voice was very high.

Arthur reached out and groped his chest.

"H-HEY, GET THE HELL OFF!"

The youth smacked him, cheeks red. A big grin stretched across England's face.

"Do not touch this one, you can get rid of the rest." Arthur said, grabbing the red head's shirt and pulling him along off the burning ship onto his own.

The boy was making a great effort to get the pirate off him. He was taken up a set of stairs and pushed into a room. It was small and filled with weather worn furniture. On the far side was a bed. The covers needed a good cleaning.

"Let me out of here, I rather die than be on this filthy pile of shit!"

Arthur pinned the boy against the door to the cabin. He moved his hand slowly down his small figure unbuttoning his shirt. England pulled it off roughly, exposing the youth's breasts.

"As I thought." He was close enough, that the ginger could smell the rum on his breath. "What now, las?"

She covered herself with her hands keeping her eyes lowered.

France walked back to the kitchen. Alfred and Arthur were fighting, again. England was throwing things everywhere, breaking glass and making a mess of the room. America laughed under the table while the Brit cursed. ARTHUR!" France snatched the glass cup from Arthur's hand and slapped him across the face.

The sound echoed through the house, and all went quiet. Alfred whimpered and began bawling, covering his ears. Arthur touched his reddened cheek, then growled.

"This means war!" He declared punching France hard in the eye. "Raise the Jolly Roger!" England snatched a spoon and stood on a chair pointing it to the ceiling. "Surrender or feel the wrath of my sword!"

"Ow-owe, owie!" France cried covering his face in his hands. "This is not fun anymore!"

America peeked out from under the table smiling.

"If you are going to be a pirate, I want to be a cowboy or a superhero or I want a universal remote control for christm. . ."

The smile was dropped by the American and he knocked over the table, getting to his feet. His train of thought had gone dead again.

"I see you are taking good care of them Francis." Russia was standing in the doorway chuckling.

"It is not funny!" The Frenchman whined.

Ivan had gained control of the room. England quickly sat in the chair and threw his spoon away folding his arm. Alfred walked over to the larger nation, starring up at him. Russia smiled back.

"You're one creepy ass son of a bitch. I bet an arm and a leg you make babies cry when they see you smile. Hey Fancy Pants, is this dude the reason Matty won't come out from under the bed?"

"Nice to see you too Alfred."

Ivan pat Alfred on the head and flipped the table back over.

"You watch them for a while, will you not? Thank you very much, try to have a fun time when I am gone. I know it will be difficult without me around, hohonho', Bye Bye!" France blew a kiss and winked, leaving in a hurry.

"Who allowed you into my quarters?" England yelled from his seat. "I will have ye walk the plank!"

"I see you are reliving your pirate days, at least you have made some progress." Russia said picking up some of the mess. "How are you Alfred?" He asked.

America was starring off into space, he had not moved. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Arthur, Arthur! Look what I made for you!"

The small out of place sprout of hair bobbed as he ran into the room. England was at a desk crowded with papers. He looked up from his work smiling. America held out a piece of paper to him. Arthur took it. On it was drawn a couple stick figured people. One had a nantucket and the other had one huge unsightly eyebrow. Surrounding them were many weirdly shaped blobs in multiple colors.

"It is very nice Alfred. I love it."

Alfred climbed up into his brother’s lap.

"It is us, in the future." He explained. His finger skimmed the paper and pointed to the blobs. "These are all our babies."

"B-Bab- WHAT? N-no, Alfred, we are men and m-men cannot produce ch-children." Arthur said the blood rushing to his face.

"Why?"

"We do not have. . . the right parts. Only women can have babies."

"Oooooh, boobies?"

". . .Yes."

"...Arthy, pot roast."

". . .Good." Ivan had assumed that they would have retained more of their memories by now, especially Alfred. Alfred was so young, he had far less things to remember than Arthur did. Even Matthew was further along. "Arthur, will you go to your room? It is time to rest now."

"Fine, wanker." Arthur said, storming off to his temporary bedroom.

"Alfred, are you ready for sleep?" Ivan asked him softly.

He did not say anything, eye lids heavy. Russia took his hand, gently, and helped him to his room. Ivan took a seat on the bed and undressed Alfred quietly, then slipped a night gown over his head.

"I'm sleepy."

"I know, come, lay down now." Ivan stood and Alfred crawled into bed. Russia covered him with the blanket and tucked him in. He removed his glasses for him, sitting them on the small nightstand. There was still some light scaring over his face, but his eye had regrown. "Sleep well." Ivan smiled down at Alfred. He starred up at him blankly. When Russia went to leave, America had grasped his arm.

"Stay." He whispered, eyes closing.

Ivan was blushing, he sat down next to him.

"Da."

"I have seen your face before, but I can't remember if I like you or not." Alfred turned his head and looked at the open door across the room.

"Your memories will return very soon Alfred."

"But why are they gone?"

Ivan swallowed dryly.

"I cannot tell you."

"You stink like vodka. . .Ivan." America mumbled and fell asleep.

Russia shut off the light as he left the room. He closed the door. An over whelming amount of guilt was eating away at him. Even though Alfred had said that he wanted to die, Ivan did not want to do it. He hoped that America would see it has an act of his love towards him and not as betrayal.

Ivan headed to the kitchen to finish cleaning the mess. He stopped in his tracks. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Someone was watching him. He turned slowly back around. At the end of the hallway was a window. The curtains swayed in a subtle breeze. Russia had not recalled it being open. He pulled it shut and locked it. Ivan took his pipe from his coat. Something was happening, he could feel it. Quietly, he made his way through the house and out the back door. In the dark he could see movement.

The house was surrounded.

Alfred rounded the corner. He was alone, dirty, and hurt. His military uniform was stained with blood, most of which was not his own.

"Alfred." A whisper echoed through the dark hallway.

"Where are you, BASTARD?"

His grip tightened on the gun in his hands. He turned just in time to avoid the larger nations swing. The heavy metal object hit the wall creating a large hole. Alfred ran at him, jabbing his elbow into the attacker’s gut. He swung downwards and smashed another hole into the floor. America took aim and fired several rounds. Russia hurled the pipe at him. It knocked away the gun making them both weaponless.

"DAMMIT!" Alfred cursed, putting up his fists.

Ivan smiled; eyes wildly gleaming in the small amount of light coming from the hole he had just made.

"Are you really going to try to fight me hand to hand?" He chuckled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

America took a jab at Russia, he missed. Alfred looked surprised. Even though the Russian was so bulky, he was swift.

"Oh no, you missed. My turn."

Russia brought his arm down on America. He hit the ground hard. Quickly he moved. Ivan punched the floor, originally intended for Alfred's face. Alfred got up and resumed his fighting stance.

"Aw, I missed too." Ivan said with a rabid smile. "That was meant to smash in that pretty little face of ours."

Alfred was panting. That smile of his really pissed him off. His back hurt from Russia's hit. He ignored it, running at him again. He threw punch after punch, jabbing at Ivan. Russia took a step back and sent a fist upwards into Alfred's stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, and he gasped holding his gut.

America sat up from his sleep, he could still feel the pain. He was enraged at the fact Russia had been sitting next to him, he had touched him, posed as his friend. Alfred shivered and got out of bed. He ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are you BASTARD?" Alfred yelled slamming open doors as he walked into the dining room. It was dark. Atop the mantle a clock ticked, it was close to three in the morning.

"Shhhhhhhh...hush, dear Alfred." A voice emitted close by. Alfred stopped and looked around. No-one seemed to be in the room but himself. "Use your inside voice."

"Who are you?"

"A very close friend."

"Friend? . . .How do I know you are my friend?" America looked at his reflection on the glass of the window. The silk woven curtains were drawn.

"You do make a point; you defiantly are not the most well liked amongst us."

"Us?" Alfred was confused, was it a nation talking to him, and if so where the fuck was he? "What do you mean, us?"

"Are the scars still there, I bet they are. I can still see the one on that lovely face of your's."

Alfred got closer to the window and examined his face. He could see a bit of scared tissue stretched over his eye. An invisible hand slipped under his nighty making him jump. Cold nonexistent fingers ran over his skin. He flinched when they reached a tender spot on his torso.

"Ah...stop, what are you doing?" He trembled, leaning back. The coolness of a body, that could not be seen, grazed his back.

"Simply helping regain your former self." A stabbing pain shot up Alfred's spine. The fingers were now digging into the spot. Memories came to him, the rush made him stagger a step backwards. "Do you member what they did to you? They betrayed you, beat you, shot you, killed you. Wouldn't it be nice to get them back? Imagine the two-faced Brit and the insane Russian, obeying your every command. You could make them both your pons. We could control the world, Alfred. Just the two of us."

"S-stop!" America protest, shutting his eyes. He felt pressure on his eyelid. "I SAID STOP!"

"Shut it." The voice snapped. Alfred felt a hand travel down his boxers. The pressing increased on his eye, becoming painful. "You do not have a say. I will do what I want with you, when I want."

England had heard Alfred. He ran to the living room concerned. The room was dark, but he could make out America standing near the window.

"Alfred?"

There was silence, Alfred was shaking.

"Alfred, why were you yelling? Are you okay? 'Idiot.' "

America turned around slowly. His eyes were sunken in, glaring. He put his fingers through his hair smoothing it back and grinned. Arthur could feel something was wrong.

"Did I wake you?" Alfred tilted his head to the side and walked towards him.

"You think it is funny to scare the bloody hell out of someone?" Arthur said pissed. "You should know better not to joke around like that!"

"I thought it was." Matthew said from the couch.

Neither Alfred nor Arthur had noticed him. How long had he been there? Alfred starred at him. England looked confused.

"I thought you were afraid to come out from under the bed."

"I was, Arthur, until I got a visitor." Canada twirled his curl as he spoke. He shut his eyes and trembled. It was the equivalent to jerking himself. "Al, come here and help me."

Alfred quickly moved to him and got to his knees. He lifted the Canadian's gown. Canada had no bottoms. His dick was erect, lingering near America's face. He took it into his mouth and suckled it greedily.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Arthur blurted, blushing hard.

"Having a little fun. Are you jealous, Iggy?" Matthew laughed and placed his hand on Alfred's head, edging him on. "Mmm, A-Al, you are so good at this."

"Stop that!" England pulled America away by the collar of his nighty. "What did you do to him? Why is he behaving like this?"

"Arthur, don't interrupt someone when they are busy working." Canada said mockingly. He stood and used his foot to push Alfred to the ground, stepping on his chest to keep him there. Not that he was resisting. "You do not remember, do you?" Matthew tickled under the Brit's chin.

"What do I not remember?" England asked.

"What you did to poor little Alfred." Canada giggled, straddling Alfred. "Do I have to show you?" He pulled England to the ground next to him and forced his hand under Alfred's gown, letting him feel the old bullet wound. America yelped and began squirming. Arthur's eyes widened, he tried pulling away but the Canadian kept his hold. "Do you remember? He almost died. Do you remember his screams? Do you remember his pain? REMEMBER? REMEMBER?"

"Alfred." England began to tear up. "I did not mean. . .I-I. . ."


	11. Chapter 11

Canada's words were silenced by a fist. Russia's fist, to be exact. His tattered coat hung off him, covered in blood, dirt, and guts. Matthew rolled a few times, then got to his feet. Blood dripped from his swollen lip. His eyes narrowed; he wiped his chin clean.

"Ivan." Matthew said spitting. Russia looked to Alfred, then glared back at the bleeding Nation. He almost matched him in size.

"I do not know who got to you little one, but regardless, I am going to beat your face in for corrupting my Alfred."

"This scene is getting annoying." Canada smiled and rolled up his sleeves. "You know, the best part about hockey is the fist fights?"

Russia smiled back matching the Canadian maddened grin and stepped to him. Both trying to size each other up.

"Oh? I do not watch much sport, besides skate. I have not seen the timid brother of Alfred, fight, before."

Canada and Russia circled one another. The Canadian took the first strike. He made contact with Russia's chest. Ivan stepped back, he hit hard. Russia took the nation by the arm and pulled him close. Face to face.

"It gives me pleasure to be the one to kill you, again."

"Ivan!" Called a soft voice. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. Canada stood in the doorway, a determined look in his eyes. "Finally, I-I have been yelling for about five minutes now." He sighed and fixed his glasses.

Ivan blinked and looked at the two Canadas, confused as hell.

". . .Am...I not awake?"

"You are awake. That is an imposter. If you set him dow-" Russia rammed the Canadian's head into the floor, he went limp. The real Canada was startled. "I guess...that works."

Ivan hurried to Alfred and picked him up, carrying him to the couch. He sat with him cradling the fully grown nation.

"Now, explain."

Matthew walked cautiously around his double and took a seat across from the Russian. He cleared his throat. Russia hoped the story would not be long. He was wanting to have sexy time with Alfred, since he was so well behaved at the time being.

"It all began back, back before that day Alfred was planted for you to find in the snow. I believe you already realize by now he was purposely left."

"Da."

Russia tensed up, remember that time. He had injured Alfred so badly back then. Canada shifted in his chair and continued his tale. For once, Matthew was given full attention.

Matthew hurried down the city street. His briefcase was hugged to his chest. The clasp had broken, and he feared he would lose the important papers it contained. He stopped with a crowd at the street crossing.

"Sir."

A woman's voice said in his ear. Canada jumped, not used to anyone speaking directly to him. He looked to his side. A very attractive woman looked up at him. She smiled. Her lips plump and painted red.

"Y-yes ma'am? Is there something the matter?" Matthew asked blushing. He was not used to speaking with women.

She giggled and handed a paper out to him. When she spoke again, Canada noticed her British accent.

"You seemed to have dropped this. It would be a shame if you were missing something you need for work."

Canada took the paper from her and nodded. He returned her smile with a shy grin.

"Thank you."

His eyes skimmed the paper, on it was a phone number and a name. He looked up, but the woman was gone. The light had changed, and she was lost amongst the crowd. Matthew looked back down at the name scripted on the paper.

"Misty." He read to himself. A heart dotted the I.

Matthew returned home. His house was part of a cul-de-sac. It looked like all the other houses surrounding it. A white two-story house. The only difference between his house and the others was a red door with a white maple leaf in the center. He went inside and sat his things down on his bed. He did the housework and took a shower. Eyes every once in a great while drifting to the woman's number on top of his briefcase.

He sat on the bed, towel around him.

"Should I call?" He asked to himself. It was eight, surely, she would be home and awake. No one went to sleep as early as that. He was home alone and craved someone to talk with. His polar bear friend was out with Iceland's puffin. Matthew picked up the phone and dialed slowly. Guys were supposed to call girls who left numbers, he did not want to upset her for not calling. The phone rang and was quickly picked up. Matthew was nervously shaking.

"Hello? This is Misty." She said in a soft, kind sounding voice.

"H-Hi. This is Matthew, I met you earlier. A-At the traffic stop."

Canada hoped she remembered him.

"Oh! I was praying you would call. Matthew was it? Do you mind if I call you Matty?"

"NO!" Matthew said, a bit too loudly, he adjusted his voice volume. "N-no, I don't mind. My brother calls me that, so I am used to it."

She giggled.

"You have a brother? That must be nice, I am an only child."

"I actually have three. They are. . .special."

"I bet you are pretty special yourself."

Canada's heart quickened.

"W-well, if you say so."

"I know this is sudden, but I would love for us to get together."

"T-together?"

"Yes, do you want to come over? A hockey game is on tonight, we could watch together. Do you like hockey?"

"Maple...""""""""":: He whispered. "YES! I-I do, very much."

Matthew could hardly believe it. A woman, into hockey?

"Good. I live on 999 Nata' Street."

Canada scrambled to write down the address.

"A-Alright. I will see you soon."

"Bye bye Matty, I cannot wait to see you again."

The phone went dead, Matthew held it to his ear until he noticed he had it still. He grinned and began to get ready. This was a date, 'right?' Surely it was, what did men wear on dates? He went through his clothes and found the perfect outfit, so he thought. He donned a red plaid shirt, jeans, and topped the look with some suede lace-up boots. Fellow lumberjacks would be proud. He popped in a mint and called for a cab, rushing to the woman's address she had given him.

The car pulled up to a large castle-like home. He got out and rang the buzzer, shaking a little. The house was intimidating, the whole experience was.

"Hello? It is Matthew."

Pause.

"Matty! Come in!"

Misty said over the speaker, there was a buzz and the large gates opened. Matthew walked up the drive. He was greeted at the huge wooden front door. The woman was dressed in a plunging, short, red dress. Matthew wondered if she had any plans of watching the game. She flipped her curly light brown locks over her shoulder and hugged him around the waist tightly. Matthews face was as red as her hooker-like dress.

"H-Hi." Matthew said, uncertain what to say.

"I was frightened you were going to stand me up."

"It took me...awhile to choose, what to w-wear."

The word maple was screaming in the Canadian's head, his dick beginning to get hard in his pants. He was happy he wore jeans, the zipper strained. His log was so erect. A delicate hand took one of his and he was pulled inside.

"The house is a bit a mess, please ignore it."

The house looked even larger from inside. A spiral staircase could be seen when Matthew stepped in. The walls were decorated in expensive looking wallpaper and paintings of rich looking British folks.

"Your house is amazing." Canada said in Awe. His own was so plain, comparably.

"Awe, thank you love."

The woman led him down the hall, but they did not stop at the living room. The game was on. Matthew saw it as they hurried by.

"U-um...are we not watching the game?"

"I thought we would bring some good beer up from the cellar."

The woman smiled and Matthew nodded, flushing. She took him down a set of wet steps. It was dark. Canada strained to see. The woman had released his hand and he looked around blindly for her.

"Misty?"

There was a dark sounding cackle.

"How about we do wine instead?"

Before he could answer, Matthew felt a hard blow to the back of the head. He fell onto the hard stone floor of the cellar.


	12. Chapter 12

Sweetness touched his tongue.

"M-Maple?"

Matthew jolted awake; he could not see. His glasses were gone from his face and his shirt was undone. The room he was in was not lit well, and he was tied to a hard metal bed. He strained against the tight ropes that bound him. A wet, smooth liquid was dripped over his face.

"Hello Matty." Cooed the woman above him. She had a pitcher of syrup in her hand. Her breasts were nearly popping out of her skimpy dress, inches from Canada's face.

"W-What are you doing? Let me go!"

A large amount of syrup was poured into his open mouth, he coughed and spit up the thick goo. She let him have more, laughing. Matthew squirmed face covered, mouth and nose filled. He was drowning.

"Matty, I need you. You will be my pet. See, you are a being I am greatly interested in. We have been watching and studying your kind from afar. I and the others feel that you and your fellow race have overstayed your welcome. You, and your DNA will be a big help in making new beings to replace you."

Matthew had wiggled a hand free, he wiped his face quickly. He gasped finally able to breath.

"I-I will not betray my fellow nations." Canada said lightheaded.

"No, not yet. But, in time you will see everything our way."

" . . .Who else is involved? Who a-are you, and why are you doing this?"

"Your kind can goof off all day, commit mass murders, and do whatever the bloody hell you want without anyone to answer to!" She yelled, straddling Matthew and pinning his arm down. "I am sick of the games and I am not the only one who is!"

He could see her point.

"I realize we do joke allot, but not all the time. We try the best we can to serve our nations and represent them to the world in a positive light."

"You are so naive." She bent her head down closer and licked up the side of his face. Matthew blushed. He could have pushed her off with his free hand, but. . . "I am glad I chose you over your idiot brothers. They will not even suspect you. Those moronic wankers." Misty laughed.

"Do not talk about my brothers like that!" Canada shoved her off and untied his other arm quickly. He reached down trying to undo his feet. "When I get out of here there will be serious- Aaah!"

Matthew saw the knife come down on his hand. It went through the palm and into his calf. Canada went to remove it but stopped when he felt a cold metal object graze his curl. He could not see anything, but assumed it was a gun. The smell of gunpowder confirmed his suspicion, he kept his gaze fixed on the knife, still and unmoving. Blood was gushing up around the blade and dripping between his widespread fingers.

"Matty, you will answer all my questions truthfully and help me. If you refuse to help, I will make your life a living hell and force you to obey. Either way is fine by me."

She put the gun against Matthew's head. His face was stern, and he was deeply thinking on what to do. He had to warn the others and his brothers as soon as he could. A shot to the head probably would kill him, he was not going to take the chance.

"What...questions do you have?"

The woman pulled the gun away smirking.

"That was far too easy." She said and grabbed his hair forcing him to look her in the eye. Canada tensed; it was sensitive. "You are such a handsome bitch."

Matthew squinted his eyes but was quiet. The knife was removed from his hand and he smacked the woman across the face. She stumbled backwards onto the floor, and he undid the ropes that remained. He hopped off the bed holding his wound. The woman was curled up. She sniffled and began to cry. Canada looked down at her biting his lip. He felt bad. Hitting a girl was something he was not proud of. Cautiously, he got to his knees next to her.

"I-I am sorry, are you hurt bad? Should I take you to the hospital?" Matthew asked worried.

"I-I am fine." She sat up teary eyed, her boobs sprung out and Matthew was stunned. His face went bright red. Her hair was messy, and her mascara was smeared down her face. He never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were a deep green, but he was more interested in the orbs now cupped in her hands.

"M-maple..." Canada whispered. She looked incredibly, hot.

"You are such a kind person." She crawled to him looking up at him with big eyes.

"E-eh. . . . I, um, thank you." He said blushing. "Y-You have nice...ah, h-hair." Misty giggled; it made her breasts jiggle. Her laughter got louder and more intense, until it was intimidating. "If you are alright, I should go." Matthew began to stand but stopped at the sound of a gunshot.

"Idiot." She said still holding the smoking gun. Canada fell, blood pouring down his face and neck. "It is a shame; you really would have made an excellent pet."

The woman stood and wiped her face clean with the back of her hand. She smiled and walked out of the room. The building was designed like a hospital. A man in a doctor’s coat was waiting for her by the door and walked with her down the hallway.

"Orders?" He asked, he was German.

"Clean him up, take a few samples, and take him home."

"Home? But Ma'am, we will need more than just a sample."

She stopped and glared at him. He winced.

"Are you disobeying orders?"

"N-no Ma'am!"

He quickly walked off.


	13. Chapter 13

Canada was interrupted by a loud snoring. Ivan had fallen asleep on him. He had snuggled his face into Alfred's neck. His story was not that boring, at least he did not think it was.

"Russia?" Matthew said clearing his throat. The Russian's head shot up.

"I am listening Matthew." He yawned. "Go on with the story, please."

"Alright."

Matthew was in his room when he awoke. He looked around, unsure where he was. All he could recall was his name, his memories were fuzzy and jumbled. His clothing was bloodied, but he did not know why. Canada slipped his feet off the bed to the floor; he was missing his shoes. Memories slowly returned, each vivid and more realistic than the last. He stumbled around the house and found the fridge. It was filled with maple syrup. Matthew took an open bottle and chugged it down. A few days later the kitchen floor was littered with empty syrup containers, but he knew where he was and had regained much of his past. He still was unsure what had happened to him. Canada went to the bathroom and checked his body in the mirror. He had a few scars here and there, but one caught his eye. On the side of his face was an unaccounted-for scar. He had no memory of obtaining it. It looked like a bullet wound, a shot that would kill. A realization came over Matthew. His eyes wide with disbelief as he assumed that he had died. Question was, who, had killed him.

"Was that the first time you have ever died?" Ivan interrupted, smirking. "You are so young."

"Yes. It was." Matthew shivered. "However, I cannot recall how many times I have since. I began to investigate, trying to find out who my killer was. When I got the call about Alfred being beaten nearly to death by you, I got a lead. I met that woman again shortly after, of course I did not know who she was."

Matthew waited at a table in the coffee shop. He had arranged a meeting with a woman he had met over the Internet. She had e-mailed him, that she had information on a secret organization that had plans to take over the world. It sounded like a crock, but it was his first lead and after what had happened to Alfred, any lead was welcomed. He did not want anyone else getting hurt.

"Matthew Williams?" A woman approached his table. She wore glasses and had her long brown hair pulled into a bun. Her clothing was very conservative. She had on a dark dress suit and a white blouse.

"Yes, hello." Canada smiled up at her and gestured to the chair across from himself. He was nervous, he had not expected someone so young. "Please, um, sit."

"My name is Misty." She took the seat. Her British accent made her sound smart. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me everything, if you will." Matthew pulled out a pen and tablet.

"The organization eventually wants to control the world. They believe that you and your fellow race is tainted. So, this group wants to kill your race off and replace you."

"We cannot die, unless our people disappear. We are connected to the land and can be modified by laws, and changes within the population. Depending on the people who live there, controls our personalities and physical characteristics. We are just tools, really. " Canada stated. "How do they plan to replace us? No-one can replace us without our memories or histories."

"Clearly, or you would not be sitting here, and your brother would be dead as well." Misty crossed her arms. "They plan on using clones. That is the only way they think the world can change."

"What about my brother?"

"They put Alfred on a plane and crashed him into Russian territory, hoping he would die." Misty explained. "But he just came back and wandered around til the Russian found him."

"I never told you about Alfred." Canada shifted in his seat. "I never told you someone tried to kill me either."

"Wow, you are tons smarter than him." She laughed and shoved a gun into Matthew's crotch. "I need you to come with me. Comply, or I will kill every person inside this shop. Unlike you, they cannot revive."

"I was taken to this hospital like place and tortured. She killed me numerous times, in the most humiliating ways. Eventually, she had me brainwashed." He said trembling, he could remember the things he was subjected to. "It was horrible. I thought I was doing the right thing, collecting my fellow nation's DNA for her. She would pleasure me as a reward. I was her dog. My head, my way of thinking was so messed up."

"So, she altered you by never letting you regain your memories fully. It reminds me of my childhood." Russia was petting Alfred. He was sleeping in his lap. "I will not get into that though; story time is over."


	14. Chapter 14

"How many clones did they make?" Ivan asked. He licked the crusted blood from his lips.

"I do not know." Canada leaned down and picked England off the floor moving him away from the dead man. He was still very jumpy. Matthew helped him to an armchair. "Uh, I do not think I got everyone’s DNA. They collected yours when they took you to the compound. That woman injected herself with Arthur's when she kidnaped him so, I do not believe clones were made of him. Alfred was taken prior to his plane crash and I managed to obtain Francis'. . . his was not hard to get."

"You regained your memories quickly. How do I know you are not a duplicate?" Russia was suspicious. Alfred and Arthur still were without all their memories and only a few hours ago the Canadian was under the bed begging for maple syrup. Canada pulled down the collar of his shirt. A deep shiny scar rung around his neck. "Beautiful." Ivan smiled.

"Clones do not have scars." Matthew said concealing the scar. "They cannot come back when they die."

"Ah, that will make them easier to kill." The Russian was playing with Alfred's eyelid. Opening and then letting it close. Canada watched him, unsure to tell him to stop or not.

"We are going to kill them all?" Arthur asked from across the room. He was listening, sitting normally. His mind returning. "That is murder! Even if they are clones, they are still living beings."

"Well, I guess we can give Ludwig a call. He can keep them in those camps that he is so famous for. You were put in one for a short time, were you not? How was it? “Ivan said in a childlike voice.

"Asshole." England murmured. "I just remembered how much I bloody hate you."

"Oh?" Russia chuckled. "You should come sit closer and we can discuss our dislike for each-other."

"Please, can we not fight?" Canada spoke up. "We are not safe in this house. We should relocate. Russia, do you have a place for us to hide?"

"Da. There are many secluded places in my home."

"Alfred has a stockyard of planes not far from here." Matthew looked out the window. The lawn was covered in the dead and injured. "I am not as good a pilot as Alfred, but I'm sure I can manage to get us there safely."

"We should hurry, before we have a run in with more goons." Arthur went to go change, he returned dressed warmly holding a bundle of Alfred's clothes. Ivan had stripped the sleeping man.

"Can he stay like this? He is much quieter, and he looks better without clothing, da?"

"DAMN WANKER!" Arthur yelled, blushing. "He is not your doll, nor is he your brother. You have no right to undress him! That is partial rape, git!"

"I think you are just upset I got to undress him and not you." Russia giggled and started to dress America, taking the clothes from England piece by piece. Alfred began to stir, his brow wavered.

"Huh?" His eyes opened slowly. Russia zipped his pants and America became wide awake. "What the hell! What did you do, bastard?" Alfred flipped over the side of the couch and crashed onto the floor. He stood huddling his arms. "You violated me, didn't you?"

"Not me, Matthew did." Ivan smiled. America turned around and saw Canada, he grabbed him by the shirt.

"You!" Alfred glared and reared back his fist to take a punch. "I am going to kill you!"

"Alfred, calm down!" Arthur held him back. "Not this Matthew, there are clones of him!"

"Da, see?" Russia had moved across the room and held up the clone's corpse. America looked away feeling sick to his stomach, he could remember the woman's dead body covered in maggots. Ivan threw the body to the side and frowned. "We should go. Since Alfred is awake, he can pilot the plane."

"Plane?" America switched his attention to England.

"We are going to hide in Russia and assemble a world meeting from there." Arthur fixed America's sweater, it was crooked.

"How do we know Matthew won't turn on us again?" Alfred glared.

"I still have feelings of hate towards you, Alfred, but you are my brother. I care about you, and Arthur." Matthew's face looked pained.

"Do not call me brother." America stormed off through the house, Russia was close behind him. "Leave me alone commie bastard."

"I cannot do that; we have to keep an eye on each-other. You do not even have a weapon to protect yourself with." Ivan was smiling cheerfully. "I do not want you dying."

"Why do you care if I die? You killed me already once." Alfred spit, he was snatched by the hair and shoved into a wall. His cheek was smashed against the wallpaper. The hallway was dark and deserted.

"Hold your tongue. You do not yet remember all that occurred that night. Do not push me into doing something I will regret." Ivan warned. His expression had changed in a blink of an eye.

"Do it." Alfred mumbled. "I dare you."

Russia flipped America to face him and pulled the glass eye from his pocket. All was done in one swift movement. Alfred was smacked, his glasses flew to the carpet. He held open Alfred's eyelid and pressed the glass orb into his socket. America grunted, trying to shove the man away.

"You dared me." Ivan snarled, Alfred's actual eye was being pushed out, making room for the fake. It finally gave way, dangling down his face. The glass eye now in its stead. Russia released his eyelid and poked the swaying orb. "Lovely."

"I hate y-you." America trembled. Russia did not appreciate what Alfred had said, he took hold of his eye and covered his mouth. Alfred screamed into Ivan's palm as it was yanked.

"This is attached well." Ivan said, yanking with more force. It gave way. Blood welled up around the glass replacement in Alfred's socket. It ran down his face. Russia released him and pocketed his new item. "I wanted to return that." Alfred fell to his knees, blacking out.


	15. Chapter 15

America came to hundreds of feet above Russia's tundra. He was strapped into a seat next to England. Russia had taken the role as co-pilot in the cockpit and Canada was doing his best to navigate through the ice and wind. They were experiencing allot of turbulence, the plane shook. A spinning red light was spinning on the ceiling.

"I don't know what is happening!" Matthew yelled over the noise of the engine.

"Dammit!" Alfred squirmed and unhooked himself, hurrying to the front of the plane. He shoved Matthew away and took the wheel. "Get out of the way! You idiots didn't check the fuel before we took off!"

"We did! The gage must be broken!" Canada reached over Russia and took the co-pilot control to help steer. "The whole panel must be defective!"

"WHAT PLANE DID YOU TAKE?"

"The Patriot." Ivan was laughing. He found this to be very fun and exciting.

"SHIT!" Alfred cursed. "Arthur, get the parachutes from under your seat!"

"WHAT?" England exclaimed.

"JUST DO IT!"

Arthur reached under him and pulled out a couple of orange chutes. He looked for more, but there were only the two. England knew that one could not carry more than a single full-grown man to safety. Ivan looked back at Arthur; he saw the distress in his eyes.

"Arthur and Matthew, you both go ahead." Russia relieved Canada of his post. Matthew nodded and went to the back, slipping on a parachute. He opened the door, the wind howled.

"Alfred, I cannot leave you behind!" England said reluctantly.

"Shut up! Get yourself safe, I will see you in a bit!" America called back to him.

"But, there are only two chutes!"

"I know! GO!" Alfred demanded, struggling to control the flying machine. Matthew put the parachute on Arthur, he was fighting him.

"Stop! I will not leave him!" England tried to get to the cockpit, Canada pulled him away. "STOP! GIT! DAMN BLOODY WANKER!" He screamed as he was pushed out of the plane, Matthew followed. They fell to the white earth tumbling in the air. Their chutes deployed. The ride down was far from gentle. It was rough and fast, hitting the the snow hard when they landed.  
"I can't land this." Alfred let go of the throttle and the nose dipped. The plane was falling from the sky. "Damn!" Ivan pulled Alfred to the back, he wrapped him in his arms and hopped out into the crisp air. They hurtled downwards. Russia's coat twisted around them, wind rushing past their ears. An explosion ignited the dark sky, just before they touched down. They rolled, sliding over the land til a deep snow drift stopped them.

The ground was frozen. Alfred crawled out of the pile, shivering. Ivan stood and stretched his arms.

"Vodka." He chuckled and pulled his companion to his feet. "You are fine?"

"No. I am lost in the middle of nowhere, with YOU." America sighed and looked off into the distance for England. His hair blew into his face, he squinted to see.

"We are not lost. I would say, we are only a 3 hour walk to safe house." Russia smiled and fixed his scarf.

"Oh, is that all?" Alfred grumbled. "I hope Arthur is safe."

"I would not worry about him; he can always be thawed out." Ivan said, half-jokingly. He walked through the snow with ease. His body was designed for that kind of terrain. Alfred's, however, was not.

"I am freezing my balls off." Alfred's teeth rattled, following the larger nation.

"Would you like me to warm them up?" Russia licked his lips.

"Do not touch me, do not speak to me, do not even look at me! Just lead me to this place and shut the hell up." America's voice was threatening. His eye socket was still painfully throbbing and swollen.

"You wanted it, that is why I killed you." Ivan spoke in a soft voice. "It was very hard for me to do. I did it for you, because I love you."

"Pfft, right."

Russia growled and shoved America face first into the snow. He held his head down. The cold stung Alfred's skin. Ivan yanked down the American's pants and boxers, shoving his icy hand into his opening. He slid it out but had returned Alfred's eye deep within his rectum. Alfred bleed and his hole ached. He pulled back up his pants then ran. "BASTARD! Damn, BASTARD!" His eyes were watering. Ivan sprinted after the younger nation, keeping up easily. In any other terrain it may have been difficult for the Russian, but in snow he was superior. He caught Alfred by the neck of his coat and pulled him backwards.

"Alfred, do not run, you will slip." Russia was still enraged, unable to think clear thoughts. His smile was very unpleasant. America stomped on his foot, but Russia was too pissed to care. He began to undress the smaller country, exposing him to the harsh elements. Ivan was holding his arms back.

"I'll freeze moron!"

"Da." Ivan cooed and shoved a handful of snow down his spangled undergarments. Alfred yelped, the cold hurting his privates.

"Stop! Commie!" Alfred was jabbing the man, but it was not affecting him the way expected to. "Asshole, GET OFF!" He was beginning to go numb.

"Apologize or say goodbye to your mushka." Russia whispered into America's ear, licking his lobe.

"Never!" America yelled.

"Have it your way." Ivan shrugged, adding more snow. "I thought we were over this defying nature of yours. Can you not remember all we went through? We even get ice cream together."

"Ice cream?" Alfred mumbled; eyes distant. His mind drifted back to that snowy day when he was still confined to a wheelchair. Russia was there, pushing him down the busy walkway and lifting him to see the different flavors. He stopped struggling against the larger nation, relaxing into him. "I remember."

"You have been behaving so meanly to me." Ivan relieved him of the frozen crystals and hugged the American tightly. He nuzzled his nose into Alfred's hair and whimpered. "It made me so upset."

"No crying! You know I can't stand it when you cry!" America exclaimed. "Come on, we need to find the others and get safe. We don't have time for this."

"B-but you said you hate me!" Russia whined.

"’Cause you pulled my eye out of its socket, which, I will be shitting out later!" Alfred groaned and crossed his arms. "I do not hate you, I am not happy with you, but do not hate you. Okay? Happy?"

"Can we get ice cream?" Ivan asked wiping his nose.

"YES! Yes, we will get some ice cream." America sighed and redressed himself. It was so incredibly cold. "You're buying."

"Heh heh." The overgrown child giggled.

"Shelter. Now. Please." Alfred reminded.

"That way." Ivan nodded and pointed to the Northwest. America's face was stricken with worry. "Do not worry, Matthew has similar land, he will be able to get Arthur to safety. You should have more faith in your brothers' abilities."

"Only one of them is my brother, the other is a traitor."

"You should be nicer to Matthew; he was tortured for long time. It is sad, because no one noticed he was gone." Ivan said, some reason really wanting to go see his old friend Toris.

"I have no sympathy for him. He should be hanged by his insides and left to rot in the sun!"

"Do not be say such cruel things, unless you are willing to go through with them." Russia warned. He put a hand over his missing heart, taken months before. It was somewhere, black and barely beating. "I know you well, Alfred, you would never hurt him. Unlike me, you have a heart."


	16. Chapter 16

A few miles away, Matthew and Arthur were traveling through the snow at a slow pace. England had landed wrong and twisted his foot in entry. He was worried about Alfred more than anything. The explosion they had seen had only made his worry worse. Russia was known for his no parachute jumps. Surely, he had protected Alfred from harm.

"We are not far." Canada said. He had a pair of goggles on to help keep the snow out of his eyes. A small light shined in the distance. "The snow is going to pick up soon, if we hurry, we can make it before it does. Get on my back, I will carry you."

"Fine, but do not drop me." England climbed onto the taller nation's back, hugging his neck. He smelled like maple syrup. His body was unexpectedly muscular and firm, very similar to Alfred.

Canada and he had never been very close, though they were brothers. France had looked after him as a child and since they never got along, visits were rare. Arthur felt sorry for the lad. Living with that Frog must have been troubling and back then, France was so busy with other nations. He bet Matthew was left alone allot. England heart still ached about leaving little America constantly.

"Arthur?"

Matthew was soft spoken; he had always been.

"Yes?" Canada did not answer right away. He was having trouble finding the words he wanted to say. England could feel his hesitation. "Out with it, man!"

"You are making me a little uncomfortable."

"How?"

"The cold must be affecting your, uh, log."

Arthur failed to understand what the Canadian was saying. Sometimes he and Alfred were so much alike.

"What are you saying?"

"I-I. . . your, lumberjack." Matthew whispered as though they were in a movie theater. England did not get the hit. "Your penis is erect, and it is poking me in the back. I can feel it throbbing through your pants." He blurted.

"WHAT?"

Arthur leaned back; the sudden shift of weight made Canada lose his balance. They toppled over into a mound of fluffy white flakes. England laid face up in the pile, arms and legs spread wide. The snow floated down from the cloudy night sky. Matthew had not fallen so gracefully. He rolled over and sat up clearing his goggles.

"You alright?" Canada asked, carefully putting his goggles back over his glasses.

"Yes, and I apologize for my flying mint bunny. I have not had, relations, in a long while. So it is happy allot of the time, even after I shuffle my own deck."

"I-I'm surprised you talk so openly about. . .your, um, problems." Matthew awkwardly looking to the side. Sometimes, Arthur and Alfred were so much alike. He wondered if he himself acted like France occasionally; oh god. "Is there anything I can do to help or p-prevent your, uh, happy?"

The Englishman sat up. What was he going to tell the man? Stop looking like Alfred?

"Would you, uh, s-say something for me?" He asked. His face was burning scarlet.

The astray curl on Matthew's head bobbed when he nodded.

"Say. . .Arthur, you are my brother and my dearest friend. I love you as such, but, I will never take you as a romantic partner. I-If you can say it in your own words. . .please."

"A-Arthur. . .I cannot say the words for someone else." Matthew stood, he looked so big from England's angle.

"I-I. . . I do not. . ." England was lost for words, a pain went through his heart. "HE IS SUCH A TEASE!" He pulled at his hair. "He gave me a brother kiss that was nothing of the sort! I-I am so mixed up in my feelings towards him, that is driving me borderline mad! It is so confusing to me."

Canada's heart went out to him. He could tell how much his brother was hurting.

"When we see him again, you should ask him."

"I feel like such a fool. If my overseers saw me right now, they would think ill of me." Arthur said. "I let my nation down."

"You may represent a country, but you are a man too!" Matthew tugged at Arthur's coat. He rose to his feet. "We all are beings, every single one of use! We cry, we hate, we feel pain, we feel happiness, even at war we have our own feelings and thoughts! I am Matthew Williams and you are Arthur Kirkland! For right now, let’s live as beings not as nations."

Arthur was taken aback. He felt a little out shined by his Canadian brother.

"Alright, let us try."

Matthew gathered the injured man on his back. They continued their journey, leaving their angel like imprints to fill with snow. "Also, I never said that...uh, I'm sorry for causing you grief." Matthew said, fixing his hair. The wind was blowing it all over the place. "There is not a good enough excuse for what I did, but I hope overtime you all can forgive me."

"I do." Arthur said. He was shaking from the cold; he hid his face in the fur of Matthew's coat collar. "Alfred is taking it the hardest."

"Yes, I know." Canada lowered his head. "You doing okay?"

"I am just cold." England said, his voice was muffled.

"The safe house is just over the next drift." Matthew informed. He could see the outline of snow mobiles. The others must have already arrived. With the rest of his strength, Canada pushed himself the last few hundred feet. He knocked on the door.

"Hello. . .guy!" Italy greeted. He wore a thick white winter sweater. Germany was behind him, the barrel of a gun pointed at Canada's face.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The German asked. His eyes were piercing, half covered by wet bangs. He was dressed in a long black leather jacket and gloves.

England looked up at Ludwig, nervously.

"Lower your weapon." He demanded.

Recognizing the Englishman, Germany did as told.

"Right." Ludwig turned.

Canada let England down and pushed up his water stained goggles. He shut the door of the small cabin and walked further inside.

Within the small living area, Japan was tending to the fire. All the light seemed to be coming from it, and candles on the coffee table. The furniture was beaten up and a deep red color. Prussia had made himself at home on the couch, laying upside down and twirling his necklace. He saw Matthew and quickly sat up, cheeks going red.

"Are you the only ones here?" Matthew asked, removing his jacket and placing it on the coatrack by the door.

"No, big brother Francis is in the kitchen and I think Romano is in the bedroom with big brother Antonio." Italy said skipping across the room to and armchair in the corner.

Matthew was concerned. More nations should have arrived, he had sent the memo to everyone.

"The storm must be causing the others to be late, unless. . ."

"I am here too, Aru! Why do you all forget China?" China asked from the doorway to the kitchen. A white frilly apron was tied around him. "Crazy western fools."

"Where are America and Russia? Are they not with you?" Japan asked standing and patting the dust off his knees. The house was not the cleanest.

"We had trouble with our plane. They will be here shortly." Canada said taking a seat next to Prussia. Gilbert's body went stiff.

"You jumped? We thought we heard an explosion." Kiku looked worried.

"Yes, but Russia knows this land." Matthew explained with a slight smile. "They are fine and on their way."

"That man will be fine. I have seen him jump before and he only broke his arm." Wang agreed. "It was some crazy shit."

"Russia is kind of scary." Italy trembled. "I hope they get here soon for the pasta!"

"They will." Canada smiled. "Can you get everyone in here, so we can get down to business?"

"Yes sir, curly haired man!" Feliciano saluted and zoomed off to tell the others. When Italy returned, his brothers followed. Romano had an annoyed look on his face with Spain next to him beaming. France came from the kitchen taking a seat and crossing his legs.

"So what is all this about? I was making sweet love to a beautiful woman, before I got a rude phone call from brows." Francis said pouting. He saw Canada a few spots over from him. "Matthew! You are better too!"

"Y-Yeah." Matthew blushed. "I am su-"

"Now, the reason we have gathered is that there are clones of us spread throughout this world. They are made by a organization that plans to take over all of the nations." England explained hanging his coat. "To confirm we are not clones, we must check for historic scars. The clones do not have the scars from our pasts, because our histories cannot be recreated. So, each of us must share at least one to verify their identity."

"Ah, so we are all going to strip? Honhonhonho~" France produced a pervy smile.

"SHUT IT FROG!" England snapped. "We will share one scar each. You will explain how you got it and someone else will confirm its authenticity. I will go first." He said and lifted his shirt slightly, there were a number of scars on his body, even though such little of his flesh was exposed. One of his fingers pointed to an old burn scar on his hip. "December 29, 1940."

"Confirmed." Germany said, arms folded.

"Oh! Oh! Us next!" Feliciano raised his and his brother, Romano's, hand. "We have matching scars almost everywhere." He stood and dropped his pants. Everyone in the room turned their heads, except for the bad touch trio. "We got these from WWII. Romano, you show yours too!"

"Allow boss Spain to help!" Spain sprung to their side of the room.

"Hands off you fuck bastards!" Romano struggled against Feliciano and Antonio, who were trying to remove his pants.

"I. . . also confirm this." Ludwig cleared his throat, flushed.

"It appears my assistance may be needed, as well." France was butt naked.

"Kesesese~ Do you need my awe-?" Prussia began, but stopped when Germany flashed him a look. He sat back, disappointed.

"Call me when all this nonsense is over." China went back to the kitchen.

"ALL OF YOU, STOP THIS IDIOCY AND SIT BACK DOWN!" Ludwig demanded, smacking his fist on the coffee table. Everyone sat and went silent. "WE WILL ALL DO THIS IN A FAST, ORGANIZED FASHION!" Italy's hand floated up in the air. "ITALY?"

"I confirm big brother France, he has a lot of scars on and near his dick." Feliciano blurted. "Also, can we take a break for pasta?"

"That is so crazy, man, I have lots of scars down there too! It is like we are, related or something. Does it not just make you think? Seriously, man, it is just, WOW." Spain spoke quickly.

"SHUT UP TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano yelled.

"Me next!" Prussia exclaimed, smirking.

"You are not a Nation." Ludwig stated. "No clones of you would be made, thank god." He pulled up his sleeve, there was a large pink shiny scar on his forearm. Italy frowned and raised his hand.

"That was me." Feliciano whispered. “Sorry Germany, that kitty did not like you one bit."

Japan stood and pulled up his pant leg, he had a prosthetic.

"Atomic bomb, Hiroshima."

The door of the cabin opened, everyone pulled out their concealed weapons. The Italy brothers had somehow found the supplies to make a couple white flags.

"Did we miss much?" Ivan asked smiling. He was covered in snow, America walked in after him. His eyes widened when he saw Japan's leg. The Japanese man dropped the pant leg and took his seat, flustered.

"We were confirming our identities using scars." England explained, relieved Alfred was safe. America took a few steps farther inside and dropped his coat with his sweatshirt. An old wound was near his heart, it went through to his back.

"Pearl Harbor." He said, staring into Japan's eyes. There was an overwhelming tension in the room. Ivan decided to intervene.

"Take your pick." Russia dropped his coat as well, there were several scars. A heavy concentration was around his neck and an indent was in his chest where a heart had once been.

Italy's hand flew up in the air.

"I have a question!"

Germany wanted to ignore him, but he was very determined. His arm was waving back and forth.

"Yes, Italy?"

"Can we have pasta now, since there are no bad guys here with us?" Feliciano asked.

Alfred's face lightened up and he pulled his shirt back on. He wondered how he had missed the smell.

"Dude, there is food?" His pace was swift to the kitchen, Italy followed.

"Veeeeeeh!"

Russia clothed himself, in doing so a pain shot through his chest. He lurched forward; eyes wide. What was it? England was eyeing him up and down. The other nations went back to their individual conversations.

"Ivan?" Arthur said, getting everyone’s attention directed at him. "Are you alright?"

The pain ceased and Ivan walked over to the fireplace.

"Da, of course." Russia smiled and took a seat on the floor, back turned to the fire. He rubbed his palm over his crater. What was happening to his heart? Another pain came, more intense than the last. It made him wince, clawing at his coat. It was a mystery, but Ivan had learned to survive without a heart on several occasions. As long as it kept beating, he would stay alive. It defyed all logic. "I am going to retire for the night." Ivan walked vigorously to the bedroom and shut the door. Arthur was still suspicious of him.

"I. . .am going to bed too." He said, going after him. Russia was sitting on one of the beds. There were five throughout the room. "Ivan, I know something is the matter. What is it?"

Ivan looked at him frowning, he was beginning to sweat.

"I-I do not know, but I think it has to do with my heart." Russia looked sickly.

"Your heart?" England went to his aid, checking his head. "You are burning up! Take your coat off." He helped pull it off him and remove his shirt. A dark crust spot was growing on his chest. It was a greenish bluish black and crusted over.


	17. Chapter 17

"I. . .I am decaying. This cannot happen!" Ivan said in disbelief. ". . .they, they have to be doing something to it!"

"How is that possible? Our bodies do not decompose, if they did we could not reset." Arthur stepped back, frightened. "Y-you are truly dying."

"I do not want to disappear forever! What about Russia, my land? Does. . .does this mean it will die too?" Russia's eyes swelled with tears. England slapped him across the face.

"Calm down! We will figure this out! I will not have you crying and worrying the hell out of Alfred! I do not know why, but the idiot is fond of you."

"Alright, I will be calm." Ivan sniffled. "But if you hit me again, I will shove a pipe up inside you til it reappears out your mouth."

"I-I am going to get Matthew. Try to. . .relax." Arthur zipped out the room. He tapped Matthew on the shoulder and bent down to his ear. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Canada looked back at him.

"Eh? Sure Arthur." He said, following him back to Ivan. Russia was poking at the increasing decomposition on his chest when they walked in. Matthew lost color in his face and shut the door, slowly. "What is that?"

"I am decomposing!" Ivan whined.

England put a finger to his lip, hushing the larger nation.

"Ivan says his heart was taken when he was captive. I do not really understand why he does not die when it is out of his body, but, that really is beside the point at the moment. Do you know what they may have done with his heart to make him like this?" He asked Canada.

Matthew thought hard, his memories were still not the best.

"I do not really understand how our regeneration works, but our body parts do grow back when we reset. Alfred's eye did for example."

"Da." Russia agreed. "I have lost all limbs before, and you, your head. My heart never grows, it still beats even when it is outside me."

"So, what purpose do our hearts serve?" Matthew asked curiously.

"When it is gone, I do notice. My body is colder, and I get paler." Ivan explained. "I heal slow too."

Arthur had his hands on his hips.

"But you are burning up!" His own statement made him gasp. "Is it possible, that Ivan's heart was put into another being?"

"Into a clone? They would have the same genetics, blood type, . . . everything but his memories. Do our hearts dictate our regeneration process then?" Canada wondered.

"Even with our hearts, they could not be a nation without our memories!" Arthur's words were spoken shakily.

". . .Do you think that is why I lost some memories, because I did not have my heart in place?" The spot was starting to appear on his back as well.

Matthew looked up at the ceiling, pondering.

"So, if what Ivan is saying is true. Our heart is the what makes us nations and if it is gone, for good, and no longer is ours...we are just humans."

"So they found a way to replace us?" England grit his teeth together. "Those damn wankers!"

Canada knew they could no longer keep this a secret from the other nations. They had a right to know as well.

"We need to tell the others."

"All of them?" Arthur asked worried about Alfred's reaction. "We do not want a worldwide panic on our hands."

"Maybe just tell the more mature of them? Spain, Germany, France, China and Japan. They could handle it better than the Italy’s and Alfred." Ivan suggested. "All other countries should be fine hearing the news too, besides my sisters."

The door to the bedroom opened. America had his mouth full, chewing. He had a half-eaten roll in his hand. Russia held a pillow to his chest. His face flushed from his fever and embarrassment from the hideous spot.

"Here you guys are. I was wondering where you dudes were hiding." Alfred took a seat on the bed across from them. England and Canada avoided eye contact. "What's wrong with you Ivan? I have seen you naked tons of times, you raped me like what...four times now?"

Arthur's eye twitched.

"Alfred, we adults are talking. Go bug Francis."

"I am not a child! And that bastard is just as old as I am." America pointed to Canada. "I am 235 years old; I think I am old enough to be in an adult conversation."

"You are actually older than that, but who is counting?" England muttered. "Once you hit 1,000, come talk to me."

"Alfred, you are so young. It is important to have fun in your youth, so go have some and enjoy yourself." Russia smiled.

"Not til I know what the hell you guys are talking about." Alfred pouted his lips. Ivan frowned and slide the pillow down to show his decaying body. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? Is that a disease? One of those sex ones? I told you yaks are disgusting animals, you have been fucking them again HAVNT YOU? AM I GOING TO GET THAT? Holy shit, man! I am going to get YAK AIDS AND DIE!" He spazzed.


	18. Chapter 18

England clamped a hand over the American’s pie hole. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" He warned. "It is not aids, idiot."

Russia winced, the spot spidering up his neck.

"Ivan!" America shoved his brother aside and grabbed Ivan by the shoulders. "What is this?" He asked shaking.

"Alfred." Ivan smiled and ran a cold digit under Alfred's chin. "My body is decomposing; I am going to die."

"Oh." Alfred looked relieved. "You'll just come back, right?"

Russia nodded. "Yes, I will come back to you." He cooed.

"Do not lie to him." Canada shook his head. "If he means something to you, do not lie to him!"

"Shut your face!" America shot a look back at him. "Ivan isn't lying! Right Arthur?" England ran his foot into the rug. "A-Arthur?"

"I am sorry Alfred." Ivan leaned his face into Alfred's chest and his arms gathered around him. He embraced the smaller man loosely. "You are lucky I am so weak at the moment, Matthew, or I would have smashed in your face just now."

"Can't we stop it?" Alfred questioned, he pat Ivan's head.

"If we can retrieve his heart, I believe so." Arthur said.

Canada kept his distance from Russia.

"We do not even know where to look."

America turned to face the Canadian. His hand was clenched tight.

"Then we will beat the shit out of you til you can remember where their headquarters is!"

He pounced at him, knocking him to the floor. They rolled around, both trying to outmatch the other. Alfred tore Matthew's shirt down the front. His muscular body peaked out from the tear. The two were nearly evenly matched when it came to brute strength. Canada normally did not partake in violence. It was a strange sight to see him fighting. Alfred's sweater got caught on a bed frame and ripped off him.

"Stop it you two!" Arthur exclaimed, blushing at the sight of the partially exposed North American nations.

"No, no, that is not the right way to stop them." Ivan said removing England's shirt forcefully and pushing him forward to join the brawl. He was snatched by Alfred and pulled into the fight. "That is better, da?" Russia smiled, enjoying the show.

"Alfred, calm down." Matthew spoke calmly, ending on top of Alfred when the tussle ceased. Arthur was eating the rug, crushed under them. "We will not let Ivan die. I can remember where some of their compounds are, but not all."

"It brings me great joy, seeing everyone fighting over me." Ivan was humbled. "So much caring, even though I have raped, beaten, and killed you all before."

"You fucked him and Arthur too?" Alfred frowned. He thought he was at least Ivan's forth, after the Baltics. Ivan was moved by Alfred's sad expression.

"Da, but you were much tighter. Which makes you best!"

"Eh? Y-you said we did not do anything!" Matthew exclaimed feeling violated. He held his shirt closed, embarrassed.

"Da~. I know, I bent truth."

Arthur had crawled his way out from underneath the younger nations.

"We are not discussing this!"

"Wow." America sat up. "We are all just a banner of rainbows, aint we? I feel like I need to go look at naked chicks."

"Rainbows are pretty." Ivan giggled and laid his head down. He was tired out. "You can have my shirt Alfred."

"Uh, okay." Alfred put on Ivan's sweater. It hung loose; his shoulder slipped through the neck hole. "Ew, it smells like your face." He sneered, rolling up the sleeves.

"Our bags went down with the plane. That means I will have to borrow something from France." Canada hung his head, sluggishly walking out to the room. "Why me?" He said, before bumping into Prussia who had been eavesdropping.

"H-Hey!" Gilbert said, eyes finding Matthew's bare chest. His face lit a bright red shade. He stepped away, arms going around his back. "Watch where, uh, you’re going. You will tarnish my awesome!"

"Oh, Gilbert, hi. Sorry for running into you, I wasn't paying attention." Matthew said nervously. Prussia had always creeped him out, it was those red eyes of his. "I-I don't know what you heard, but we have an announcement to share with the others."

England walked past them.

"Catching up?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

Matthew did not understand what he was implying. He and Gilbert had only talked a few times, what was there to catch up on?

"Would you help me gather everyone by the fire?" He smiled.

Gilbert could see the dimples in the blonde's cheeks, it was adorable. "Uh, r-right." The albino stuttered.

Gathering everyone in one spot, was easier said than done. All the nations seemed to have their own agenda and more had arrived since England had gone in the bedroom. Hungary and Austria were sharing a chair.

"SILENCE!" Germany yelled over the noise.

Silence proceeded.

"Thank you, Germany." Arthur cleared his throat. "An ailment has come over Russia. We believe his heart has been put into another being to replace him. As we speak, his body is breaking down."

"Impossible!" Austria chimed in; he straightened his glasses.

"Eh. . . actually it. . ." Canada twitched, it was hard talking in front of so many. He kindof wished he would disappear. "I know it is hard to believe, but it is true." He said softly. "Me and my brothers want to go retrieve it."

"Francis, Alfred, I, and Matthew will be going. Ludwig can be in charge when we are gone." England nodded to the German, who nodded back. "Once we find the headquarters of these. . .these, wankers, we will send word back here and eliminate the enemy together. If we do not return, do not come after us."

"Do you know where to go?" Spain asked picking food from his teeth with a toothpick.

Matthew stepped forward.

"Some of you already know but, I-I had ties to this society not long ago. It is my fault they have some of our DNA, sorry. I think I can locate some of their compounds from memory and get past their security."

"I want to go along to!" Gilbert said standing. "My supreme awesome may be helpful and I aint got nothing to lose." A smirk flashed across his face.

"Great! You can take my spot." France said cowering behind the back of the couch.

"Fine, he will be more help than you would anyways." England said cross. "Is that okay with you Germany?"

"Take him." Ludwig murmured. "I do not know how much help he will be, if any."

"I will go too." Ivan said making his way into the living quarters. He was fully clothed and had a knapsack slung over his back filled with supplies.

"But, Ivan. . .you are hurting." Alfred said. He wanted Ivan to go but did not want the journey to make his condition worse. Russia took America's hand and squeezed tight.

"I will only hurt more staying here without you." He kissed his cheek gently.

"That is so cute!" Hungary squealed and clapped. "Is it not Rodrick?" She hugged Austria's neck.

"Eh. . ." He blushed, drinking a gulp from his wine glass.

Ivan's tongue ran over Alfred's face and shoved its way past his lips. It rubbed the roof of the American's mouth. Ivan cupped his crotch. Alfred was still, at times like this it was best to let Ivan win for the sake of his cock. Ivan would bend him over and do him right that second if there was enough time to give a good fucking, he did not care if others watch. In fact, Russia would enjoy it if they watched. He bet that his opening was even tighter since he reset, and his eye was still up there. What kind of lover would he be if he did not fetch it out for him?

"Yes, precious." Arthur grumbled.

"Give us a minute.~" Ivan sung giving Alfred time to breathe and yanking him to the bathroom. "Make it five." The door shut.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Alfred panted.

Russia shoved him. He fell bent over the side of the tub. His pants were pulled off him and Ivan sucked on his fingers giving them some lubricant.

"Sorry, I have to take it out mushka." Ivan pressed a digit inside him. "May I shove my pipe up before? You are so snug."

"Ow! J-just let me shit it out!"

"What if it rots and makes you sick?"

"PLEASE!"

"Okay." Disappointed, Ivan pulled his finger out of him. It may be the last time he had a chance to do Alfred. "I was hoping to have my last time with you."

America pulled his pants up. "Later we can, when you are better. I-it will not be the last either." He said hurrying out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

The retrieval team suited up and prepared quickly. As soon as the storm stabilized, they headed out. Matthew and Prussia shared one of the snow mobiles, while, Alfred and Ivan did the other. Arthur road solo, because he is a pompous ass and can't get none even when he tries.

"A Russian fortress of the society is on the coast of Laptevs Sea. I have only been there once." Canada said. His curl stuck out from his helmet and blew about. Prussia tightened his grip around the Canadian's waist.

"Ah, so far North?" Ivan sighed and leaned against Alfred. He was so warm. "I can navigate there. We will follow along the Lena River. Drive safe, Siberia is a tough land."

The engines of the snow mobiles roared. Ivan gave directions in Alfred's ear and he led the way. The river was wide and mostly frozen over. Some breaks in the thick ice exposed the rushing water flowing underneath. Russia felt the black spot vining up his arms. It was like needles poking him through. He imagined himself in a warm place surrounded by sunflower. Alfred was laying next to him on a picnic blanket and they were sharing a large bowl of ice cream between them. The sky was blue and had big fluffy clouds. They were guessing what each of them looked like.

A big bump over a drift brought Russia out of his daydream. It was such a nice dream, he hoped someday it would be a reality. Their group had made progress, they were in sight of the river's delta. Matthew recognized the area and traded Alfred for the lead. He sped up, remembering dark clips from his, not-so-distant, past.

The woman had tortured him here, using the natural elements of the land. A rope was tied around his naked body and he was thrown into the icy river, left to drown for days. He had flashes of banging and scratching at the underside of the milky white ice, while dying repeatedly in a watery grave.

The compound was well hidden along the shoreline. It was white and a good-sized building. No activity seemed to be happening, it looked deserted. They silenced their engines and got off their vehicles, sneaking through the large steel back door. The inside was a maze of white hallways and rooms. Florescent lights buzzed overhead, but the building appeared empty.

"Where are the workers?" Alfred asked removing his helmet.

"On break?" Ivan suggested, looking through a window of an empty office. "It is strange."

A loud crash came from down the hall, everyone pulled their weapons.

"What the hell was that?" Gilbert asked on edge, walking ahead. His knuckles whitened as he gripped his sword tighter. He rounded the corner. "Mein Gott!"

They others hurried to his location, gasping at what they saw. Hundreds of America, Russia, England and Canada clones littered the floor, all dressed in white lab coats.

"Wh-what is this? Who killed them?" Matthew held a hand to his mouth.

"There is no blood." Ivan bent down next to his own clone and checked its vitals, the skin liquefied at his touch.

"Dude, that is nasty!" Alfred gagged.

"They must be unstable." Arthur concluded. "Their bodies broke down on them."

Matthew frowned down at a clone with his likeness. "How sad." He said softly. Gilbert put a comforting hand on his back.

"The whole place must have been run by them." He sighed.

"STOP! Intruder!" A timid voice called from farther down the hall, it was a dying clone of Matthew. In his hand was a gun. Alfred drew his own.

Two gunshots went off. The clone sunk to the floor, Alfred's gun barrel smoking.

"Nice try, bastard." He said lowering his weapon.

"Ivan!" Canada exclaimed.

Alfred reared his head. Blood was gushing from Ivan's midriff, Matthew helped him sit on the floor. Ivan's eyes were wide and distant.

"Shit! He did get a round off!" America yelled. He was so angry at himself, his face felt hot. Tears poured down his cheeks.

"Alfred, quiet." Ivan smiled up at him. Alfred bent down next to him to hear better, his voice was so soft and gentle. "I want you to have my scarf. It will keep you warm on your way back to the others." He wrapped it around Alfred's nape.

"Why? You are going to need it, i-idiot." Alfred sobbed. "We are going back together."

"No. I am headed somewhere much warmer." Ivan joked.

Alfred hugged the dying man to him, shaking his head.

"NO! D-don't go! W-we just started to get along." He said, unable to accept what was happening. Ivan held him.

"Alfred, I love you." He whispered, so only he could hear. His arms loosened.

"Ivan?" Alfred cried. "I-Ivan, please! IVAN! I-I didn't. . .I love you too! YOU HEAR ME? Bastard, why do you always get the final word? I love you, asshole, I said it, so you better have listened!" He kissed over Ivan's face.

"I am sorry Alfred." Canada stood and rubbed his eyes.

Alfred was devastated. "We have to find his heart, he is going to die if we don't!" His feet stumbled over each-other, as he ran down the hall kicking in doors.

"Alfred, he is already gone!" Arthur called running after him.

America turned into a pair of double doors. The room inside was large and dark, desks with lab work instruments on them sat in rows. Alfred knocked a tray of glass tubes to the floor.

"DAMMIT!" He cursed. "It probably isn't even here!"

England flipped a switch, there was a loud echoing clang. A beam of light illuminated a woman laying upon a steel table in the center on the lab. She was young. Her long light beige hair covered her breasts and a portion of her pale face. Alfred moved her bangs away, in awe at her beauty. Her lashes were full, lips plump and her cheeks rosy. He circled her around surveying her. Blood still dripped from the stitches on her chest. The tips of her fingers flinched. Her lids opened slowly to flaunt her mauve eyes. They met Alfred's and she smiled. His heart skipped a beat captivated by her gaze.

"I-Ivan?" He scampered back from the woman.

"Careful Alfred." Arthur warned, gun held to fire.

"Иван? Простите?" She spoke with a high tuneful voice, sitting up. "Что вы говорите?"

(Translation: "Ivan? Excuse me? "What are you talking about?")

Alfred groaned, he hated to speak in a language he barely knew.

"Ваше имя Иван, да? Вы, uh, говорите по-английски?" He asked. "Мой русский язык, um, дерьмо."

(Translation: "Your name, Ivan, is not it? You, uh, speak in English?" "My Russian is, um, shit.")

"Da." She agreed. "I do speak English. My name is Anya, I do not know this Ivan. Ivan is a man name." She groped herself. "Do I look like a man?"

"N-no." Alfred looked downward.

The woman hopped down from the operation table. She was very tall, nearly as tall as America. Her eyes fixed to the pink scarf around his neck, she touched it softly. The feel of the fabric made her shiver.

"This, I like." She said. "May I have it?"

Alfred produced a feeble smile.

"I can't do that." He said. "I am only looking after it. Its owner is coming back for it soon, he promised."

"It is such a beautiful color." She giggled. "I would like to meet its owner someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the story is missing, 
> 
> it may take me time to recover it.
> 
> -kolxhero-0


	20. Chapter 20

America gathered some clothing from a deceased clone of himself. He wondered why they made a female to replace Ivan.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked tugging at his coat, he shrugged away.

“She is coming with us.” Alfred stated, walking the clothes over to Anya. “Sorry if they are too big, this is all we have.”

She took them, smiling.

“No, this is fine. Thank you Alfred.” The woman began to dress.

“You know who I am?” America sounded surprised. 

“Da, of course.” Anya said. “We are...lovers?”

“What? S-since when?”

She shrugged and twirled a piece of her hair. 

“Something in my heart tells me, we are meant to be together.” Her hand touched to her chest. “We have so much history together too, it is only natural.”

“That heart is not yours.” Alfred glared. Anya’s demeanor changed. She pushed her hair behind an ear.

“This is the heart of Russia, which I am.” Her face was dark, but she kept her smile. “Do we need a repeat of the Cold War?”

“I said it does not belong to you! You know too, don’t you?”

“Know what?” She cooed. “That the previous Russia is dead? I would not be alive if he was not. There cannot be two Russias, Alfred. I have all his memories, thoughts, dreams, the only difference is that I also have my own. Everything is here.” Anya tapped her chest. “Oh, I see! His name was Ivan, da? That is why you asked.”

“Quiet.” Alfred turned away from her. He wanted to cut her heart out and hurry it back to Ivan. Maybe, it was not too late.

“You were his lover, that is why this heart longs for yours.” She gracefully danced around Alfred, twirling like a ballerina. “There is so much sadness surrounding you, it is sickening. I cannot see what he saw in you, at all. Must have been for the sex.”  
  
“Shut up!” America grabbed her by the wrist. “He loved ME. He did, and I loved him. I still love him, always. You may be Russia’s replacement, but you will never take the place of Ivan in my heart.”  
  
Anya threw her head back and laughed.  
  
“Why would I want to take his place? You are annoying, an idiot, and I have a strong urge to skin you alive.” She yanked away, she was stronger than she looked. 

‘So did Ivan.” America thought.

“Are you with the people who created you?” Arthur asked.

“They used me as a lab rat and cut me open to put someone else’s heart in me.” Her eyes stayed dark. “I see where Alfred gets his stupid.”

“Matthew did their biding, even after being tortured.” Alfred mumbled.  
  
“Really?” She poked at his nantucket. “I would like details, mushka.”

“Do not call me that.” America left for the exit, England at his side. “It is his word, not your’s.”

Anya pouted and followed the two western nations.

“How can a word belong solely to one person?” She huffed.

“Here you two are.” Matthew hunched over, panting. “H-His body stopped decomposing, I-I do not know why.” 

Gilbert was struggling with Ivan’s limp body, trying to balance the large man on his back.  
  
“Damn! Why am I the one stuck hauling fatass around?” He complained.

Canada looked up at Anya. “If we can quickly find. . . Who, is this?” 

“An abomination.” Alfred said under his breath. He went to Prussia’s aid, trading him his gun for Ivan’s body. The Russian’s corpse was extremely heavy. “Lets go.”

“Wait a minute! W-we should take a look around and see if we can get more information on these people. We don’t even know what they call themselves.” Canada said, still eyeing Anya up and down. “Can, I have your name miss?”

Anya blushed, the Canadian was very charming. She flipped her hair back.

“Anya. I am the embodiment of the nation, Russia.” Her eyes starred into the man’s, she did not remember his name. “You are Alfred’s brother. Those eyes remind me of mine, must be because we share a simular climate.”

Canada took a quick look at England, then back to the woman.

“Eh, nice to meet you, Miss Anya. My name is Matthew Williams and yes, I am Alfred’s brother.” He faked a smile. “Do you know anything about the people who made this place?”

“No. All the time I was here was spent in prison cells and labs, I was barely spoken to.” She could see the conflict in his eyes. Were they going to kill her? “I am not one of them. I am your comrade. The only thing I desire, is to go home to my overseers.”

“We are trying to get rid of this society, before they replace us all.” Matthew explained. Her gaze drifted to Ivan, she frowned. The decomposition had stretched up his face and over his left eye. It was sad that he had to die, so she could live.   
  
“Poor thing.” She walked to Alfred and touched Ivan’s cheek, quickly she pulled away. A sharp pain shot up her fingers. “O-ow.” Anya hissed. 

“Don’t touch him!” Alfred protested. 

“Miss Anya, could you tell us how exactly you came to exist?” Canada asked.

“Just like the others, I suppose.” She shrugged. “There is this room with pods and they grow clones of you all. I can tell the difference between you and them though. Last night they started to die and the others that were not clones, deserted them. It is sad. Some of them were decent people. One that looked like Matthew gave me food, his name was Nathan.”

“But, if you are a clone, why are you female?” England wondered. “Could she be like that woman before?”

“Misty?” Matthew grit his teeth. “She injected herself with Arthur’s DNA, but, I think she only got his appearance. Anya, do you. . .have any memories of being a nation?”

“Da. I knew things before I obtained this heart.” She opened and shut her hand, turning it over. Not understanding why it hurt before. “I remember my childhood with my, brothers...or sisters?” Her legs wobbled, she was feeling light headed. “My memories are all mixed up with his, it is hard to pick mine out.”

Matthew helped her stand steady. Gilbert was watching, he scowled at her. He did not like it. They were touching. The pancake loving lumber jack was his bitch, not hers.

“Maybe there is some paperwork or something, in the lab you all just came out of that can help us.” He suggested, walking into the room. It was a mess inside, curtesy of Alfred. On the floor, papers were scattered everywhere. He helped Anya to a chair and picked up a section of stapled pages, flipping through them. England did the same, followed by Gilbert.

“We will be waiting outside.” Alfred told them, walking down the hall. He wanted some time with his love. No-one seemed to care he was gone. They were more interested in that damn girl. 

“I cannot read this shit.” Prussia said, trying to make out a graph. “Too bad all the assholes are dead, we could have forced them to help us.” 

“Yeah.” Matthew sighed and put the papers on one of the cleared desks. He went to examine the operation table. On a small stand next to it were several medical instruments. Some of them shined with blood. They were used, no doubt, to perform the surgery on Anya. He looked around confused. “If they replaced her heart, where is hers?” 

“She said she had memories of her own and his, what if they only added his heart to her?” Arthur dropped the papers in his hand.  
  
“Why would they do that for?” Gilbert said. 

Anya pulled at her hair, she remembered. She was afraid to tell them.

“I-I remember.” Her voice was soft. Arthur was the only one that heard.

“What do you remember?” He asked, taking a seat next to her. 

“I am afraid you will kill me if I tell.” She shook, holding onto his shirt. “Please, I cannot die in this place.”

“I promise we will not kill you.” England whispered. “Tell me.”

“In m-my world, there is a being that looks like you and she is a woman. She is England.” She said uneasily. “I have brothers, not sisters and we do not act like you all do. Our history is the same, but, we are very different. I do not know how they brought me to this world, but I am very lost.”

“Ah, I see.” Arthur knew a thing or two about different realms and worlds. Black magic ran in his blood. “So, they have dappled in magic, have they?”

“Magic?” Anya asked, teary eyed. “No, I think it was a machine.”

England’s face went red. “O-of course it was!” He hung his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best to piece together this ending.  
> I didn't download the entire hardcopy before I deleted from fanfic.net. 
> 
> OTL
> 
> -kolxhero-0


	21. Chapter 21

Alfred was lost. He had somehow managed to turned the wrong way. The place was like a maze and every hallway looked the same. His body was straining to keep moving. Ivan’s weight was starting to take a tole on his legs.

“Maybe we should take five.” Alfred said, huffing and puffing. He propped Ivan against the wall and took the spot next to him. The floor was cold. “Ivan, you and I should go on a diet dude. Lets hold off on the ice cream, til we lose a few.”

Ivan’s eyes stayed closed, he was dead, afterall. Alfred took one of his large hands and sat it on his head. The slight pressure felt nice. It was almost like he was still alive. America smiled happy they could share some alone time together.

“I promised we would do it, didn’t I?” He spoke quietly. “We can’t do it out here, even though you would probably like that.” Alfred said blushing, he scoped around them. There was a room close to him across the hall. “Lets do it in there.”

Alfred drug Ivan through the door, the dim lights brightened. The room was smaller and looked like a classroom. A chalk board sat in front of rows of chairs with desks attached. On the board was writing. It seemed to be in Russian. America could only make out two words, Russia and Ivan. 

“Looks like they were talking about you.” He walked up and squinted his eyes, not that it enabled him to read it better. “Why does it have to be in Russian?” Alfred groaned.

A hand landed on his shoulder, he jumped around.

“You should have payed more attention in my class.” Ivan said. He was there, beside him, alive. 

“IVAN!” Alfred hugged him tight. “I-I thought you were dead.” There was something wrong. He did not smell right and the fabric did not feel right either. Alfred let go, backing away.

“What is wrong?” The larger man asked. He was wearing a long lab coat and the side of his face was sliding. His skin liquefying like the others.

“You are not Ivan.” America felt for his gun, but he did not have it on him. “Shit!” He exclaimed, remembering he had passed it off to Prussia.

“I see. You are an original.” The Russian sat down in one of the chair. “I am too far gone to be a threat to you. My original must be that one there.” He nodded his head over to Ivan. “He does not look so well.”

“N-no, he is sick. "Alfred frowned. 

The clone sighed. 

“I call myself Gus.” He said. “The board explains our objective. I was one of the ones chosen to educate new clones. We built a machine. Other beings like you exist in a parrel universe that it runs along side ours. We managed to bring one of your kind through, but she was dying. So, we decided to use the heart we harvested from my original and implant it in her. It was experimental, we were not sure if it would work. However, by the looks of your friend, I would say it was a success.”

“Why the fuck did you freaks do that? What is the point in replacing us?” Alfred asked. “World domination hopefuls!”

“Some people in this world hate your species.” The clone closed his eyes. “It is not that we want to replace you, it is that, we want you to not exist. Your kind is hard to kill, you are like cockroaches."  
  
Alfred sneered.

"To you guys we are just pests?” 

“Da.” The clone chuckled. “We actually call you vermin in discussion. Also, if you could answer a question for me, were you just going to have relations with your fallen comrade?”

America uneasily rubbed his arm, blushing.

“I-I. . . .”

“Do it with me, my body is the same.” Faux Russia said, his face was starting to tear away. It looked like it was melting off him.

“No, your body is not the same.” Alfred said. “That body has survived countless hardships. I love every scar, every inch of it, because it is a part of him and he is precious to me.”

“Alfred, it is no longer him. That is a lifeless corpse.”   
  
“SHUT UP! He is not dead!”

“Then what is he?”

The American turned away.

“Resting.” He whispered. “He’ll wake up when he is done.”

There was no reply. Alfred took a look, the clone had passed away. Its skull was exposed, flesh falling away from it. His attention redirected to Ivan.

“He is gone now.” He told Ivan’s corpse. 

Alfred undid his pants and dropped them to the ground. 

“Do not worry, mine is not going in you. I want you inside me.” He crouched beside him and fumbled with Ivan’s pants. 

The decomposition had not reached his pipe. America sighed in relief. He looked down at the thick manhood, it was limp like the rest of Ivan. 

“Ivan, you are not even excited for this.” Alfred spoke quietly. Tears welled up in his eyes, then finally escaped down his cheeks. “I can’t.” He hid his face with his hands. “Why did you have to die assfuck?” 

The zipper broke while pulling it up on Ivan’s pants. Alfred pulled at his hair, frustrated.

“YOU! UGH! ALWAYS SO DIFFICULT!” He screamed. 

His scream could be heard all throughout the compound. 

“Alfred!” Arthur exclaimed. He and the others were in a hallway on the bottom floor. England had wanted to find the machine.

“Why is he screaming, I wonder?" Anya asked. “Not that I hate it.”

“Its Alfred, he never needs a reason.” Matthew said. 

“Pussy.” Gilbert snickered.

England flashed a glare at the both of them, not in the mood for jokes.

“You two and Anya keep looking for information. I will go see if I can find out what is wrong with Alfred.” He said. “My phone still has no signal, I suspect yours is the same.”

“I lost mine on the plane.” Canada bent down, stretching his ham strings. “I am so tired. I’ve been awake for almost a full 24 hours.” He yawned. 

Gilbert was starring at Matthew’s bum. Dat ass.

“We could go find a place to lay down. I am up for a good fu-. . . sleep.” Prussia could feel his five meters twitching.

“I doubt you two will sleep.” England mumbled. 

“Eh, yeah, it is too creepy in this place.” Matthew smiled at Gilbert.

“Right.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “That is why.”   
  
He walked quickly down the hall and up the staircase. A steel railing railed the concrete steps. England held his gun with both hands pointed at the ground. Without windows in the corridor, it made him feel a tad suffocated and paranoid. He climbed faster, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. The stairs lead into another hallway, just like the others, lined with rows of doors on either side. He took another look behind him before continuing. His paranoia remained, it felt like someone was watching him.

“Must be my imagination getting the best of me.” Arthur said to himself. He turned back. Suddenly, as he did, he was knocked backwards off his feet and down the stairs. His body hit the platform and crashed into the wall.   
  
Above him in the frame of the staircase, a copy of Alfred smirked down at him.

“An original. I have been watching you and your friends since you got here.” The clones voice hissed, hands in his pocket walking down to him. He was dressed in a black security uniform. His sunken eyes were shadowed by the rim of his hat. “Your name is, uh, Steve, right? No, damn, what did the others call you? Uh. . . Arthur! Thats right, Arthur.”

England winced, the wind had been knocked out of him. His back had hit the wall and hurt like hell. The fall had left him with several bruises and scrapes, mostly concentrated on his legs. His mouth filled with blood.

“Bastard!” He glared, spitting out a lost tooth. His gun had fallen farther, he could see it on the platform one flight down. 

The copy stood over the injured man.

“It aint very nice to call someone that, especially when we just met.” He said. His hand took hold of Arthur’s hair, yanking him to his feet. “I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

The clone was a splitting image of Alfred, except he had no glasses. Arthur’s knees buckled. If it was not for the man holding him up, he would not be able to stand. 

“Let go.” Arthur pulled at the clone’s wrist and fingers. His grip was tight. 

“No. I won’t.” The man chuckled and pressed Arthur against the wall. “I may not be able to actually kill you, but I could make you wish you were dead.”

“MATTH--!” England began. 

Alfred’s copy covered his mouth before he could finish.

“No, no, I can’t have you calling your pals.” He grinned wider. “Listen, I am about to die, so let me have my fun. I don’t really have anything to silence you with, but, if you do not stay quiet, I will press this button here.” A little remote hung out of his pocket. “And BOOM! The floor with my original in it will blow to pieces. I know you dudes won’t die, but you’ll have to dig his crushed body out from under a ton of rubble. It may even destroy this whole place.” The clone shrugged. 

Arthur relaxed his body and the hand was removed.

“What are you going to do to me?” He asked, keeping his eyes away from the others gaze. “Beat me?”

“Wow, you must really like my original. I was afraid I’d actually have to do it.” The copy said surprised. “But, no, I aint going to beat you. I’ve only been around for a few months, so, I have not experienced allot of shit. Seriously, the only stuff we do here is training. Its really boring and everyone is way too serious. In short, I want sex.”


	22. Chapter 22

England looked up at him, blushing.

“That was direct. You sure you are a clone and not my Alfred?” He asked sarcastically. 

The copy pouted his lips. “I’m a clone. Clone number is 37, but I named myself Eaton.”

Arthur squirmed.

“Alright, Eaton, well, w-why don’t you. . .try to find a woman?” He suggested. 

“The only chick here is like my size, I don’t do tall chicks, so your the next best thing.” Eaton shrugged. “My original and that other one would be like doing myself, oh, and your vampire companion is scary as shit.”

“I see.” England muttered.With one swift motion, the clone twisted Arthur around and handcuffed him to the railing. Arthur’s knees gave, he held himself up with his arms. “Fucking wanker.” He spat.

“I. . .do not know what that is.” The copy ran a cold, leather gloved finger on the back of his neck. England shivered. “You are cute, for a guy.”

“Fuck you.” Arthur hissed.

“Fuck you.” Eaton mocked, followed by a snicker. He held Arthur’s hips and rubbed against him, moaning in his ear. “You like that, don’t you?” He whispered in a husky voice and nibbled at his earlobe.

England was aroused, but was too proud to admit it.

“S-shut up.” His face was red. “You should just do it, I am not going to enjoy it anyways.”

“If this is my only chance to do it, I want it to be good.” The clone stated. One of his hands left England’s hip. Arthur felt something hard pressed against his cheek. It was long and black. He glanced to the side. A nightstick was being jammed into his face. “Suck this. I want to push your shit up so I don’t get dirty.”

“I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!” Arthur turned his head.

“Do it, or I will shove it in raw.” Eaton warned, not in the mood for fucking around 

England swallowed his pride and took the smooth wooden stick into his mouth. It was degrading. Slobber juiced up around his lips, dripping down his chin.

Alfred‘s copy smiled cheerfully. “Good boy. Nice and slippery, this will make it easier on you too. I aint such a bad guy, am I?” He did not bother unzipping Arthur, he yanked his pants and underwear down all at once. His cheeks flushed as he took a peak at England’s Big Ben, it was standing at nine O‘ clock. “Can I, um, touch it?”

Arthur moaned, shutting his eyes. The nightstick still shoved into his pie hole. A hand wrapped around his member and he gasped, throwing his head back. He leaned into the man.

“D-does that hurt?” The clone asked concerned, England hung his head and shook it no. With that, he ran a his hand up and down Arthur’s shaft.   
  
Arthur trembled, jumping to nearly twelve O’clock. His coo-coo was about to make an appearance, the gears moving the minute hand closer and closer to the top. 

“AH!” He yelped as the stick was quickly rammed into him, while he was preoccupied. 

“Sorry, that was a bit fast.” The clone kissed his neck tenderly. He moved the object slowly in and out. “Relax. I won’t put myself in til you say so, I will give you that option.”

England’s heart raced and he buckled with pleasure.

“Alfred.” He spoke quietly to himself, rectum cumming around the object in his opening.  
  
“My original?” Eaton sighed. “Are you thinking of him while we do it? I can see why, I am his copy in all. Its fine, you can call me whatever you like. Afterall, I’m not even a real person, am I? Just another experiment.” His voice changed to a mixture of sadness and hate. The pace of the stick quickened. “Just a damn carbon copy with no purpose other than to be a slave to my creators who, I remind you, abandoned me like garbage.”

There was a trail of silence.

“I-I’m sorry.” England huffed. “You can put yourself in now, Eaton.”  
The clone removed the rod, tossing it to the floor. He blushed, Arthur’s opening was gapping and clear liquid was running down his legs. Eaton held England’s hips and lined himself up. Holding his breath, he shoved his member in to replace the object.

“Nah-ah...” He exhaled. “So tight, i-it feels so good.”

Arthur was panting, sweat droplets dripping down his face.

“F-fuck me.” He said hoarsely. “Fuck me Eaton.”

“I will, give me a secOND!” Eaton began, but before he could finish Arthur was sliding himself up and down his joy toy. He cam inside him. “Fuck!”

England continued to fuck him, cum running from his ass. 

“Come into me again!” He demanded, going as fast as he could. “Fill me to the brim!” 

Eaton braced himself against the wall. 

“O-ow, ah, i-its starting to hurt Arthur.” He whined, tears in his eyes. “Can we stop, p-please?”

“N-Not yet, there is, ah, more in there.” Arthur said in-between moans. “Ram into me!”

Eaton bit his lip and shoved as Arthur swayed. It hit his special spot repeatedly, finally he let himself release as Eaton unloaded himself again. The taller man pulled out, cum gushing out of England onto the floor. Both men fell to there knees. Eaton embraced Arthur’s back, exhausted. 

“Thank you.” Eaton whispered to Arthur, who had already drifted off to sleep.

Alfred had stopped his tantrum and was dragging Ivan along with him by his arms. He was allot to haul around.   
  
“I’m cold, tired, and to top it all off, I am starving!” He grunted, moving at a snails pace. Not getting anywhere, he dropped Ivan’s arms and sat on his stomach. “At least you make a good bench, not too portable though.” Alfred sighed and buried his nose into Ivan’s scarf. He cast his gaze into Ivan’s face. His bad side was covered with his hair and his lips were slightly parted. It made him appear to be smirking. At any moment Alfred was half expecting him to say, Get off me, but his eyes stayed closed. “How’s hell treating you?”

There was a clock on the wall, it read twelve O’ clock. Alfred knew it must have been off, they had arrived just before sun rise. However, it was hard to place the time without windows.

Gilbert was sluggishly following Anya and Matthew down a hall watching them look into windows. He was bored.  
  
“The only reason I came was to kick some ass. If I knew it was going to be this un-awesome, I would have stayed back with west.” Prussia yawned. “I want a beer.”

“You could help us look.” Matthew suggested. “Arthur said we should search this place to the ground, up. I agree with him. We might find out something useful, or maybe something here will remind me of a lost memory.”

Anya’s chest was hurting, her own heart being consumed by Ivan’s. She wished Arthur had taken her with him.

“You lost memories Matthew? How?” She asked, looking into another empty storage room. 

“Uh, reseting.” He answered quickly. 

“Ah, I see. I have done my share of resets.” Anya rested against the hallway wall. “It takes quite a few of them in a row to erase memories though.”

“Yeah.” Matthew continued looking, avoiding her judgmental gaze. She knew about his betrayal, he could feel it on the back of his neck. “Sometimes it is best to forget some stuff.”

“Da, this is true.” She nodded. “But, you cannot erase what has happened. Those memories can never truly disappear, because they are part of your history and history cannot be rewritten.”

Canada glanced over his shoulder at her. The expression he had was blank slated.

“I do not need a lecture, thank you.” He snapped at her. “Especially from someone that was cooked up in a laboratory by a cult. I’ll let you know if my decision changes.”

Suddenly, Gilbert was no longer bored.

Anya giggled and did a little spin over to him. He watched, slightly aroused.

“Did I hit a soft spot? Wait no, you are soft, like those pancakes you gorge yourself on.” She cooed, running a finger over his shoulder blades. “That is why you broke.”

Matthew clenched his fists, fighting to urge to grab his gun. Instead of violence, he smiled.

“How do you explain your insanity?” His eyes were dark.

Prussia snickered, the Canadian was so hot right now. Anya smiled back and slipped into a room, returning shortly with a large shovel, holding it like a bat.

“Matthew, dance with me.” She swung at him, striking the wall. It hit hard leaving a chunk missing. Matthew had hurried out of the way, face pale. “Aw, let us try again, DA?” Her aim was better the second time, nicking the man on the arm. 

“Ah." Canada winced. Red began soaking through his sleeve. He glared at the woman and pulled his gun pointing it to her forehead. “Do not underestimate me, I have pretty good aim.” 

Gilbert ran at him, he could not hold himself back any longer. He knocked him into the wall, kissing the maple flavored Canadian deeply. Matthew lowered his weapon, enjoying the taste of beer on his own tongue. The two made such a delicious pair.

Eaton had carried Arthur to his surveillance room and had him sitting in a desk chair. He had cleaned him up and dressed him in an extra security uniform. His face was so peaceful, he could have passed for an angel. Eaton watched him, sitting on the desk in front of the monitors on the wall. There was a row for each floor level with 3 screens that panned from hallway to hallway. Small buttons were on each to stop on a certain camera. Alfred was being watched on one and the others on another at the bottom. 

Arthur’s face twisted and he opened his eyes. 

“Huh?” England mumbled. He saw Eaton, he was smiling at him with cheer. 

His legs swung back and forth.

“Hey.” Eaton greeted. 

Arthur jolted up, his wrists still had cuffs around them. 

“What the bloody hell? Let me go!” He struggled, trying to free himself.

“Calm Down! I am not keeping you here.” Eaton pouted.

“Then get these off me git.” England said hunching.

“Uuuuh....” The clone rubbed his neck. “I sort of, lost the key.”

“YOU WHAT?” Arthur exclaimed. 

“Well, I don’t know where it is cause I never thought I’d actually use those things. I couldn’t leave you tied up in the stairwell, so I unscrewed the railing to get you free and brought you here to rest. D-Don’t worry! I, um, do not have any other motives, I will leave you and your friends alone.” He said, pulling down the bill of his hat to hid his face. “Sorry.”

England sighed.

“Its okay. You did the right thing in bringing me with you. I rather be stuck in cuffs, than somewhere the others might see me, like that.”  
  
“Was that a compliment?” Eaton looked up, his eyes watering over. 

Arthur blushed and nodded.

“Yes.”

The copy smiled and wiped away his tears.

“I have never been praised before.” His voice was shaky. “This is the best day of my life, thank you.”

He was such a sweet boy, England’s heart went out to him.

“Eaton, would you like to come with us when we go?” He asked. “We could use your help.”

Eaton’s face brightened.

“Really? You, want me?”

“Yes, I would love it if you joined us.” Arthur smiled kindly. 

Suddenly the younger man had his arm wrapped around England, hugging him tightly. Arthur face went beet red.

“I know we just met, but, Arthur, I think I love you.” Eaton whispered. “Is that okay?”

“I-I. . ." England’s heart quickened. “Yes, that is quite alright.” He buried his face in the others neck. “I need you to stay here til I inform the others though, I do not want them to hurt you.”  
“You promise you will come back?”

“I promise.”

Eaton looked back at the monitors, Alfred had begun to move again. He had been going in a circle for an hour and a half taking breaks every few minutes.

“I think my original is lost.” He said, grabbing the microphone from the counter and handing it to Arthur. “Push the button and you can broadcast throughout the building.”

England pressed the small black button as informed.

“Alfred, you are an idiot! Why did you wander off, git? I am in a survalence room with a clone, he is friendly and has agreed to help us. We can trust him. Matthew and the others are on the bottom floor. Take the steps all the way down and wait at the bottom, we will find you. Stay put once you get there, understand me? STAY PUT!” Arthur said into the mic. 

Alfred folded his arms and pouted on the screen, probably complaining he had to drag Ivan with him.

“DON’T YOU GIVE ME THAT!” England scolded. “It is your own bloody fault that you went aimlessly wandering! Now then, I will see you soon. Be safe.”

Eaton tilted his head.

“Arthur, what is your relationship with him?” He asked. “You said his name when we did it, are you his lover?”

“Wh-what? N-no, we, I am. . .we are brothers. I kind-of adopted him and raised him.” Arthur explained, frazzled. “Nothing but brothers. The other blonde is his twin, or at least we believe he is, but our eldest brother Francis was in charge of his upbringing.”

“Oh, right. I learned that in world history briefing, but I almost failed that class. If I would have, I would have been terminated. It was so boring, I copied off of Clone 1-A-20. He always had the right answers.”

“What does that stand for? 1-A-20?” England asked interested. 

“The first number stands for how stable our structure is. It ranges from one to three, one is what you want to be, anything lower than a two is terminated. A, is for the DNA used. There is A, B, C and D, DNA F is a fluke DNA sample, those clones were stopped. The last number is the copy number. My full clone serial is, 1-B-37.”  
“Terminated? You mean, they would kill you?” Arthur swallowed, it sounded horrible.

“Yeah, but, sometimes they would keep us for experiments.” Eaton shrugged. “Like for medical practice and junk like that.”

England frowned.

“I see.” He pat Eaton on the leg. “You do not have to worry about that anymore. We may even be able to help you with your illness.”

“You mean, I might be able to live?” He smiled. “Can I live with you?”

“Y-yes.” Arthur flushed. 

The clone leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I will take care of you in return.” He said softly, finger petting under his chin. “Til the day death takes me.”

Anya was watching Prussia and Canada make out. She was getting bored. They had been at it for almost a half hour and had not made it past 2ed base. Gilbert pulled at Matthew’s hair.

“If this is not going to become sex, can we move on?” She asked yawning. 

“We were getting there, bitch!” Gilbert said, breaking a kiss and glaring over at her.

Canada fixed his hair embarrassed and picked his gun back up.

“Sorry.” He said. “I got a little carried away. Lets keep searching.”   
  
Anya followed Matthew farther down the hall. 

“Wait! I was not done!” Prussia whined walking behind them. “How do we know they left anything important behind. . .them.” He looked into another room. There was a large metal archway with blue glowing lights around it. Gilbert walked inside and approached it slowly. “What the Fritz is this?” 

Near the arch was a control panel. It consisted of a large two handed switch and a dial. Prussia curiously switch it on. The lights flickered throughout the building. A serge of power shot through the arch way, the inside turning a bright blinding white. Gilbert took a step back, shielding his eyes with his arm. The lights dimmed overhead. A loud humming echoed through the halls.

“Damn! Something knocked out the surveillance.” Eaton said looking at the numerous fuzzed out screens. He pulled a keyboard out from under the desk and began typing things in. “We are running on a backup generator. What the fuck knocked out the power?”

“Is that a bad thing?” Arthur questioned.

“Yeah, I had all the doors to the outside on lock down. I didn’t think to unlock them.” He slammed a fist down onto the keys. “I am such an idiot.”

“Do not beat yourself up.” England said. “We will find a way out, even if we have to demolish a wall.”

“You found it.” Anya said. She had come in behind Gilbert, Matthew was not far from her.

“What did he find?” The Canadian asked. There was a glare on his glasses from the light. It hid his eyes.

A deep pain went through their bodies. Anya recognized it, she had felt it before when she had touched this world’s Russia. Her own heart was beginning to beat and Ivan’s was slowing. She was so close to home.

“O-ow.” Matthew winced holding his chest. “What is that?”

“That is the gateway to my home.” The female walked closer to the light. In every step she could remember herself and Ivan’s memories faded into the background. “Here, I only survive because of your Russia’s heart inside me, but mine is also inside me. It was dying, but now it beats again.”

“So you are not a clone!” Gilbert sneered. “LIAR!”

“Yes, you may call me that.” She giggled and ran a hand over the smooth metal of the arch. “However, I did share this information with Arthur.”

“Y-you are saying, there is another world like ours?” Canada asked. “With beings like us and, you, are one of them?”

“Yes, but it seems we can only live in our own world’s. Even with the portal open, it causes discomfort for all of us. I wonder if my comrades on the other-side are feeling the same?”

“Then, we need to remove Ivan’s heart! If you go through with it, it will die, won’t it?” Matthew said. “Please, let us take it before you go.”  
  
“Are either of you qualified to do that type of surgery?” She smiled over her shoulder at them. “If not, I will take me leave. When I return, I will have it removed and send it back to you.”

“You have one of these in your world?” Gilbert asked, suspiciously. 

“If there is one here, there is one at home.” She explained. “Thank you for your help.”

Anya stepped into the white light. The building shook and the light intensified, til she disappeared into it. She was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

The buildings lights flickered and the archway returned to its inactive state. Gilbert looked back to Matthew.

“Do you think she will actually send it back?” He asked. “I think she is full of shit.”

“I don’t know, but, I hope so.” Said Matthew, he was concerned. “Without Ivan’s heart in this world, I wonder what will become of him.”

Alfred had found a mobile bed. The wheels squeaked as he pushed Ivan’s body along the dim-lit hallway. He hunched his shoulders heading to the stairwell.

“Why are there no elevators here? And what the hell happened to the lights?” He mumbled feeling slightly paranoid. “Maybe I should leave you here. We are just coming back to this floor to leave.”

The dark areas on Ivan’s corpse were beginning to grow again, more rapidly than before.

“Dammit!” Exclaimed Alfred, he began to run. “Arthur! ARTHUR!”

Eaton had opened a small metal breaker box on the wall and was trying to get the electricity back on. The surveillance room was only lit by the white static on the screens. Arthur held a flashlight to make it easier for him to see. 

“looks like all the fuses blew.” Said Eaton, scanning the switches with his eyes. “Not sure how that could have happened.”

“Eaton, did you know about the portal they were building in the downstairs labs?” Arthur asked. “Could that machine do this?”

His blue eyes widened.

“If it is not properly operated. Do you think your friends found it?” 

“Yes, I do.”

“I helped build it. I was originally an engineer, til I was demoted to security. Everyone was a 2 in the security department and when their bodies failed, a random selection of 1 was taken. I was among them.”

“So you can operate that thing?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Eaton smirked. “I may not look it, but I am actually a pretty smart guy.”  
“Can you switch the fuses?” Arthur asked.

“Of course!”

“Then you work on that, I am going to go regroup everyone. Do not follow me, I will return for you. Promise.”

Eaton frowned and nodded.

“Hurry back, please.”

Arthur hurried out through the door and began to climb down the flights of stairs. His back still was hurting him, but he pushed through the pain. The chains of his cuffs rattled as he descended to the basement level of the compound. He heard his name being called and turned his head. 

“Alfred?” 

Biting his lip he reared back, going up. His name got louder with every flight he climbed. Out of breath, he stopped against the wall. The yelling had ceased. Footsteps came from above, Arthur looked up. Alfred was walking down to him, his face carried no expression. He starred forward eyes drifting passed him.

“Alfred, thank god. Why the bloody hell were you yelling?” Asked Arthur.

No answer came from his brother. He sat on the stairs. Fearful he was another clone, Arthur cautiously approached. When he saw the light scar on his face, he took the place next to him with relief.

“Alfred? What happened?”

Alfred did not look to him.

“He is gone.”

“Who is go--”

“IVAN, DAMMIT! Ivan, the whole reason we came here!” The blonde yelled. “He turned black and his body cracked all over, then. . .h-he just, fell apart.” He cried hiding his face with his arm. “Remember those f-fireworks that were black and they grew like snakes, it was like that. He cr-crumbled right infront of me.”

Arthur noticed his distressed brother’s hands. They were covered in what appeared to be black soot. 

“What is going to happen? HUH?” Alfred grabbed Arthur by the shoulders. “Ivan is gone! We cannot even burry him.” He whimpered.

“Calm down, Alfred.” Arthur spoke softly. 

“It is because of that woman, I know it!” He snarled. “I’ll kill her.”

England frowned, then pushed America away from him.

“I believe, because that woman has Ivan’s heart, she is Ivan. If you kill her, you’d just be killing Ivan.”

“Shut up!” Alfred screamed. “You didn’t even like him! None of you guys did, so of course you guys would be cool if he disappeared!”

“STOP ACTING LIKE A BRATY CHILD! We will figure out what has happened and get him back, I promise!” Vowed Arthur, hugging his stupid American brother. “I am not really a big fan of Braginski, but, you love him and I care about you very much. This, is why I am here with you.”

Blushing, Alfred stepped back wiping his eyes.

“Thanks, mum.” He grinned.

Arthur crossed his arms and started back down the steps.

“No more tantrums.”

“No more tantrums.” Mocked America, following close behind.

Gilbert pulled a chair and placed it outside the room to mark it. They would return when they met up with the others. Matthew watched the German from the corner of his eye. Prussia knew he was watching and stretched with his arms above his head. A section of his muscular midriff peaked out from under his clothing. The curl descending down the side of Canada’s face twitched. He held it still and turned, his cheeks flushed.

“Hey Matt?”

Matthew had not heard him speak his name before, at least he could not remember him doing so.

“Eh?” He cleared his throat. “Y-yes?”

“Do you remember us, being together?” Gilbert asked. 

“I remember, some things.” The blonde flashed his mauve eyes over his shoulder. “That person was me, but, I was not myself. The things I did, are not the actions I usually take. I was crazy.”

Gilbert snickered in his usual way.

“Yeah, you were pretty messed up.”

“This, is who I really am. Timid, quiet, and forgotten.” Matthew said quietly. “I don’t stand out in any way.”

“That is not true.” The Albino walked next to him. “You are so much more awesome than you say you are. I am the king of awesome, so I would know.” He smirked.

“I. . .that kiss earlier, I enjoyed it.” The young nation twisted his foot. “It was different.”

“Different?” Gilbert repeated, moving a finger under Matthew’s chin. 

“It was so forceful and exciting.” Said Canada, melting. “What else...did we do before?” He asked timidly. 

“An easier question would be, what didn’t we do?” Prussia smirked and kissed the man on the neck. “You were my little bitch, and you liked it.”

“Did I?” His voice was soft.

“Ja.” 

“How do I know that I really like that, if I was influenced by that woman?” 

Gilbert laughed and ran a hand up the other’s shirt making him shiver. The former nation pressed the blonde into the wall. Canada braced himself.

“Looking back on it now, makes me wonder who was really the bitch.” He said into his ear. “You were in control the whole time, at least with me. I only did what you allowed.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still recovering chapters.

Arthur cursed under his breath, knocking on the security rooms door. Eaton quickly opened it and smiled down at the little Englishman.

“Sorry, I would have had the place up and running sooner but the damn USS was kept me at bay with the pass code, luckily I am a wiz at figuring that shit out.”

England looked up at the man confused. He felt like Alfred, unable to understand what others were saying.

“Right.” Arthur said. “We are leaving ahead of the others.”

“What? Really?” Eaton asked. There was a small bag filled with all the things he owned. A few sets of clothing, toothbrush and a small journal. England curiously picked it up and flipped through it. Inside were drawings of machines with measurements and formulas written next to them. 

“Wow.” Arthur said in awe. “You really are a smart, aren’t you?”

Eaton’s cheeks went red.

“Not as smart as the others were.”

“Don’t be so modest.” Said England placing it back into the bag. “If you are packed, let us go now.”

“I have never been outside the compound before.” Eaton looked a little uneasy.

“It is cold out there, we should find some coats.”

“Oh yes, I got yours dirty, didn’t I?” The clone opened the closet on the far side of the room. Inside were a few black leather jackets with tan wool collars. “These will work, right?”

Arthur nodded.

“Eaton, I am curious about something.”

“Yes?” Said the copy, putting a jacket on. 

“How did you manage to get me dressed with my hands like this?”

The blonde was quiet, but then turned to the smaller man. His expression was sad. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cuffs key. England’s eyes widened.

“You, lied?”

“I didn’t want you to run away.” Eaton spoke quietly and undid the locks. “I am sorry.”

England exhaled and pat the other on the shoulder.

“It is fine. I understand.” He removed the restraints and pocketed them, he slipped on one of the coats. It was big, but would keep himself from getting frostbite. Eaton quickly swung the small tote over his shoulder. He led the way out of the office and through the corridors. Thanks to Eaton, they found the exit without complications.

“Y-you found an original, didn’t you?” Huffed a deep voice.

Eaton and Arthur jumped. A decaying Canada clone was limping down an intersecting hallway. His skin was peeling away from his body. A chunk hung from his neck and the wound was oozing yellow-green puss. 

“Go die somewhere else.” Said Eaton pulling Arthur behind him. His body blocked him from the clones gaze. 

The copy laughed and held up a small device. It appeared to be a remote.

“Do you know what this is?” He cooed.

“SHIT. I must have dropped it.” Hissed Eaton pushing England towards the exit. “Go on, now.”

“What the bloody hell is it?”

“Let me show you.” The clone pressed a button on the device and it made a high pitched beep. There was an explosion and the compound began to sway.

“ARTHUR!” Eaton exclaimed and shoved the Englishman out the door into the snow. He fell to his knees and the doorway collapsed behind him.

“EATON!” England cried out, rearing his head. The whole building was falling apart. He watched it crumble as he stumbled back in disbelief. “Alfred...Matthew....no.” 

Below ground, Alfred and the others had taken cover under a lab table trapped inside the portal room. The ceiling was caving in. Chunks of it were falling all around them.

“What the hell happened?” Prussia yelled holding Canada close.

“My guess is that someone knows we are in here, probably a clone.” Matthew said, wiping the dust off his glasses.

“Great.” Alfred mumbled. He buried his face in Ivan’s scarf. “Now we are going to be crushed to death. Nice job Matthew Shit-liums.” 

“Why is this my fault?” Sighed Matthew. 

“Everything is your fault!” 

“HEY!” Gilbert barked. “You are more to blame than him! It was your idea to bring Braginski here and the jackass died away. It was useless.”

There was a loud smashing and the door of the room was kicked in. Eaton made his way through the rubble and saw the three under the table. He was bleeding from his arm badly.

“M-My name is Eaton.” He coughed on the dust. “Arthur made it out, I came to help you.”

Alfred climbed out and stood. He dusted off his pants.

“I was not worried about him anyway.” His lips were puckered together as he spoke. “He is a prick.”

“Do not talk about Arthur like that.” Eaton’s eyes narrowed. 

“Oh, right.” America laughed. “You and him have a ‘thing’, and by ‘thing’, I mean you do each-other up the ass. Fudge packers! Looks like the two of you gots something in common Maple Face!”

Matthew rolled his eyes and exhaled deeply, Gilbert was beside him growling.

“I do not know what a ‘fudge packer’ is, but I did have sex with Arthur.” Eaton’s cheeks were red. “His butt is amazing and so tight. Did you not have a ‘thing’ with Ivan Braginski?”

“Wh-what?” Alfred squeaked. “No, we did not.”

“Right." Prussia snickered. “Everyone knows that you and vodka breath were doing it.”

“WE WERE NOT!”

“We have to get out of here now before the building comes down.” Eaton told them. “follow me out.”

“Why should we trust you?” Glared Alfred. “You probably did this.”

“I did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“DID TOO!”

“I DID NOT!”

“We need to go." Matthew walked out the door. “Can you show use the way?”

Eaton was glaring at Alfred.

“Yeah, follow me.” He said hurrying out of the room.

“What about the portal?” America asked. “It will be crushed.”

“That doesn’t matter now!” Prussia yelled. “Deal with it later.”

“No, he is right.” Eaton limped to the machine and began to press buttons. “I will stay here and save the machine. You will never be able to get his heart back any other way.”

“You will be killed!” Exclaimed Gilbert.

Matthew put a hand on the German’s shoulder.

“Let us go, he has already cleared a path to the exit.” Canada frowned and ran into the hall, Prussia went after him. “Come on Alfred!”

“I am staying.” Alfred proclaimed. “I aint leaving without Ivan’s heart.”

“Alfred.” Matthew sighed.

“Let the idiot stay if he wants to reset.” Gilbert mumbled pulling Canada with him. “He cannot die.”

Matthew left, unsettled. 

Eaton worked quickly repairing the machine. Alfred stood close gawking over his shoulder watching him.

“You’re making me nervous.” Mumbled Eaton. “Can you back off a bit?”

“Whatever.” Alfred stepped away pouting.

“When I get this going, you won’t have long before you have to return.” He explained. “I can keep it going for thirty minutes.” Eaton stopped for a moment and winced. He was in pain, but, he continued. “The faster you retrieve his heart, the better. You will be in allot of discomfort when you come in contact with the alternate you. If you become unconscious, it will be difficult to get you out.”

“Right.” Said Alfred. “If I don’t make it in thirty, or, if the machine gives out, you gotta get out alive. That way you can build a new one and get me free.”

Eaton laughed.

“I doubt I am going to make it long enough to build another.” He said pulling up one sleeve. There was a small area of bubbled flesh. His body was starting to give out. “I only have a few days left, anyways. Arthur says maybe there is a way to stop it, but, many of the clones tried to save themselves. I am not saying Arthur is stupid, but, my IQ is higher.”

“Well, don’t die yet.”

The archway began to glow again. Without asking if it was safe, hastily, Alfred ran through the portal.


	25. Chapter 25

Matthew and Gilbert made their way out through the collapsing building. They used their shirts to prevent smoke and dust from entering their lungs. The path was narrowed by debris. 

“Be careful.” Mumbled Prussia. He lead the way dragging Canada with him by his shirt. “I will not carry you out if you get hurt.” He lied.

Canada smiled and watched his feet closely. 

“I will try my best.”

They were still in the lower levels of the building. Matthew took a wrong step and the floor caved in. 

“MATT!” Prussia exclaimed. 

He slipped out of his hand and fell downwards. Canada landed on a hard object. It had stopped his fall. He looked up through the ceiling. Gilbert was far above him, barely visible. He sat up and rubbed where he had hit. 

“MATTHEW! Can you hear my awesome voice? YOU OKAY?” Gilbert yelled frantically down to him. “ANSWER ME!” He could not see through the darkness.

“I am fine!” Matthew called up to him. He winced and scoped out his location. There was an exit sign not far away hanging off the wall by a single wire. “I found an emergency exit! Go on without me! I will meet you outside!”

“I CANNOT LEAVE YOU DUMBASS!”

“Gilbert, I will be fine.” Said Canada with certainty. “I promise I will get out safe.”

Prussia growled and reluctantly went on.

“YOU BETTER.”

Around the Canadian were strange hanging hooks. They were the size of the ones that fishermen used, hung by clear wires. Matthew touched one gently and it swung slowly.

“What is this room?” He questioned, but, there was little time to investigate. 

It was pitch as night outside of the soft glow of fire shining down from above. He headed towards the broken exit sign, it was dim, but gave him small traces of light to avoid the hooks. Something brushed across his cheek. He flinched, reaching out to feel. 

It was a bundle of hooks. 

Flashes of past memories strobed his brain. He stumbled back into the wall. 

“No." He grasped at it in desperation, trying to find a place to hide. “No, no, no, no.” He told himself shaking his head rapidly. 

His body began to tremble and his knees gave. Matthew covered his ears and rocked himself as his mind left the present.

A Year and Several Months Ago. . .

He was dragged inside. His naked body, pale, wet, and frozen. The blonde shivered on the hard concert slab. His mauve eyes were wide and darted all around the room. Men in lab coats surrounded him. He did not know what was happening, but, was no longer drowning.

“You can kill this one as much as you wish, however, he is going to be returned. Make sure the scars are not visible on the surface.” Said the woman closes to him. She smiled down at the Canadian and cupped his face. “Matthew, what is my name?”

“Misty.” He chanted. “My love.”

“Who do you serve?”

“You.”

“Who do you love?”

“M-Misty.” Matthew stuttered, he was so cold. “I love you.”

The woman smiled and laughed wickedly. She held out her hand to one of the doctors. He placed a small shining object in her palm.

“I love you. I love you.” Canada whimpered, fearing the thing she had been given. “I love Misty, I love you, I L-LOVE YOU.” He huddled his arms and watched her tie something onto the little shining thing. Distress welled up in his eyes. 

“I want you to be a good boy and open your mouth.” She said gently dangling a small hook from a string.

Matthew opened his mouth wide and shut his eyes tightly. Tears dripped down his face.

“Oh no Matty, it is not wide enough.” Whispered Misty. “We will have to break your jaw to get it down.”

He opened his eyes and starred forwards. His breathing quickened.

The woman returned to view with a screw driver. She placed it inside his mouth resting the rusty tip on the bone far back behind his tongue. With the other hand she lined up a hammer.

“Cry for me.”

Present time. . . .

Matthew screamed, throwing back his head. He glared over at the tangled bundle and tore at his coat. The hooks had been inside him. 

Shoved into his organs and then used to yanked them out for him to see. They had dissected them on the metal slab, while, he was forced to watch. His eyelids carved away so he could not escape reality.

When he died, his innards outside of him had turned to ash. He would heal with the hooks still supporting his body. All of them had sprouted from his mouth. They had been tied to the ceiling in a large circle around him that helped hold it open. This, gave some room for the organs to leave the body. Matthew undressed hastily and felt his torso. He bet to himself, if he was to be dissected, some of the hooks would still be there.

His thoughts were spinning, but the needle was skipping. An array of tools gleamed on the floor near the metal table. He walked over in a hurry and selected a surgical knife from among them.

“I want them out.” Matthew grunted, placing the blade to his skin. He pressed down hard and drug it across his abdomen, cutting himself open. “Out.” He exhaled softly.  
Blood trickled like a waterfall down his body. He reached inside the large insigieon and grasped at his insides, feeling for the small alleged objects. His nails clawed at the soft delicate tissue. Matthew hunched over. He used the table for support as he searched.

“Where are you?” He snarled, breathing heavily. “I will find you, even, if it kills me.”

His fingers discovered a foreign objects and Matthew pulled it free. He looked down at the crimson stained hook, then, began to laugh. He placed it down of the table before him and looked down at it fiercely. 

“Found you." He said smiling. “I will find your friends too."

He plunged his appendage back inside to find the others. 

Matthew had forgotten about the building collapsing around him. Even if he was apparent of his surrounding, he would not care. His only focus was to tear out the past from his body.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing parts...sorry. lol
> 
> Just posting what I have.

Alfred stumbled out of the portal and into Eaton. He tumbled backwards onto the rubble.

“Ow.” He winced.

“Sorry.” Said Alfred, helping him back on his feet. He was smiling wide. Happy he had retrieved Ivan’s heart. “I got it, lets get going.”

“Took you long enough.” Eaton coughed. “I thought I was going to have to come get you.”

“Shut it, Eat-dick.” He grumbled back. The clone was in bad shape, Alfred helped him along. “I almost died, three times.”

“Origi, I wouldn’t run your mouth about dying to me.”

“What did you call me? An Orgy?”

Alfred looked over confused and strangely aroused.

“Origi, short for, like, original.” Said the copy, smirking. “It sounds better than, dumbass, don’t it?”

“Yeah." Alfred sighed. “HEY! I am not dumb!” He exclaimed, after the fact.

Eaton laughed. They ducked under a fallen support beam and ventured up the stairs.

“So, what is Arthur to you?” He asked Alfred. “Have you. . .done, anything?”

“What?” Alfred blushed. “No, ew, he is my brother!”

“He said something simular.” His voice went deeper. “Why would he call your name out while we were in the middle of relations.” Eaton’s eyes were sharp and intense. Alfred could not make contact with his gaze.

“Y-You were probably breaking him, so, he called my name for help.” He swallowed dryly. “I am a hero. There were a couple times I gave him brotherly kisses. It was nothing, no big deal, just a smooch on the neck and a peak on the lips.”

“On the lips?” Eaton repeated darkly. “Do brothers do that normally?”

Alfred shrugged.

“Sure.”

The clone stopped and yanked Alfred close.

“If it was nothing, do it to me.”

“I-I do not want clone goo in my mouth.” Stuttered America. “It would be gross.”

“Kiss me.” Demanded Eaton. He looked a little scary. “Now.”

“Fine, fine! I will, jeez.” 

Alfred quickly leaned in and planted his lips. His tongue slipped into his doubles mouth. He ventured deeper, through the part in his teeth and grazed against his cheek. Eaton trembled and then pushed away. 

“You did that to Arthur!” He spit and wiped at his mouth. “Never, ever, do that again to him!”

“I will do what I want! He is my brother!”

“WHO KISSES A BROTHER LIKE THAT?”

“Francis.” Said Alfred, pouting his lips. 

“The perverted Frenchman?”

“Hey, he may be perverted and French, but when you need him, he is there!. . . .65% of the time.”

“Right.” Grumbled Eaton. “I am sick of talking to you, lets hurry out of here.”

“Ditto.” Alfred agreed. “I am sick of your face.”

“We have the same face.” The clone said. “You hear that?”

There was a soft dripping coming from near by.

“Water?”

“No, that was shut off.”

Alfred and Eaton walked down the hallway more. There was a hole in the tile. They heard whispering. Cautiously, they neared closer and peered inside. It was too dark to make anything out.

“Anyone down there?” Called Alfred. “Hey!”

“Alfred?” Canada’s voice echoed up to them. “I hear you Alfred, are you inside me too?”

“What? No, crazy shit, I am up here!” 

Eaton could make out Matthew’s face in the darkness. His eyesight was better than that of his original.

“He must have fallen through.” He looked around for something to pull him up. “Maybe he hit his head.”

“Like Hell he did.” Alfred murmured. “Lets just go on without him.”

He tried to go around the hole, but, took a wrong step. The tile was extremely weak. It gave way and Alfred slide downwards in a pile of rubble. 

“You alright?” Eaton asked. He had managed to avoid the failing floor.

“I am fine! Eat-dick.” America groaned. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings and he noticed the exit sign. “There is an exit! It looks safe.”

“Alright, I am going on without you then!” 

Eaton hurried off.

“Bastard.” Alfred cursed after him. He sighed and brushed himself off, checking his pocket for Ivan’s heart. It was still safe. “Hey, you, I thought Ivan beat all the crazy out of you?”

Matthew was standing, not far away from him. His shirt was stuck to his body, soaking in blood. He tilt his head. There was an explosion and part of the ceiling caved giving them more light. 

“I took them all out.” Canada said, flashing a smile. He walked towards Alfred. There was a bloodied knife in his hand and something was being dragged across the floor with him. “Every one.”

Alfred backed up and Matthew closed the gap fast.

“Hey, c-calm down.” He said holding out his hands. “Wh-where is the Albino Nazi? Did you kill him?” Alfred asked.

Matthew began to shake and he dropped the knife. It slid over the floor. He held his chest, coughing. Blood gushed out of him. 

“I-It hurts.” He said hoarsely. Trailing him were his insides. They hung out of the massive opening. “Save me.” He begged holding out his blood stained hand to Alfred.

America was stunned. He did not know what had happened, nor, how to help the dying nation before him. Matthew swayed in place and his eyes fluttered back. Alfred’s brotherly instinct kicked in and he caught him just before he fell. He laid him down and lifted Matthew’s shirt. The wound was beyond anything Alfred could treat, but, he would try. 

“Stay with me.” Alfred commanded, gathering things around the room. “If you die, I will kill you!”

He pulled down the bundle of fishing hooks and wire for supplies. His hands shook. Alfred sat and concentrated hard. Slowly, he stuffed and stitched Matthew back together.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing a piece...

Alfred tossed Matthew to the side, he was heavy as fuck. He fell to the snow with a thud. Both of their clothing was stained with blood.

“Matthew!” Gilbert ran to the two men and snatched the American by the scarf around his neck. “What did you do to him?” He demanded.

“I saved his ass! The crazy bastard cut himself open.” America yelled shoving him off. “You’re welcome.”

“So you are alive.” England said shoving his hands into his pockets, Eaton was behind him. “I-I am glad we did not have to dig you out.” He blushed.

“Yeah.” Alfred pouted his lip. “No thanks to Eatdick. It, left me in a hole with psycho maple ass.”

“Alfred.” Arthur warned. “Do we want a repeat of earlier?”

“Eh, well, it is true.” America’s backside still hurt from his spanking. “I got Ivan’s heart, but, I don’t really know what to do with it.”

“I see.” The Englishman sighed. “Eaton, do you any ideas?”

“May I see the heart?” Eaton asked smiling. He held out his hand to Alfred. “Please?”

“Fine.” Said Alfred, glaring. His hand slipped inside his coat and he placed the bundle into the clone’s palm. “Here.”

Cautiously, Eaton unwrapped the black organ. It was not beating and was cold as ice.

“So, this is the heart of Russia?” He said. “Gross.”

“It is not gross!” Alfred defended. Eaton laughed and tossed it into a pile of snow behind him. America snatched him by the shirt. “BASTARD!”

The wind picked up and snow blew around them. It swirled upwards into the sky. Alfred shielded his face. A large funnel formed. It pushed him backwards onto the ground.

“Oh. . .if it is unimportant, can I have it?” Asked the Russian. “I want it.”

“NO!” England said, outraged.“He is not property!”

Ivan pulled Eaton close and licked up the side of his face. He had grabbed him by his decomposing arm. Fear and pain shot through the clone’s body. He looked to Arthur for help. His structure could not handle abuse. Under the jacket his skin was peeling away. Russia ran a pale finger under his chin. Eaton gulped.

“He is without scars.” Russia cooed. “Adorable.”

“Bastard!” America exclaimed and smacked Russia across the face. “How fucking cruel can you be? I don’t care that you don’t remember. I spilled my heart out to you and then go after a damn carbon copy? That’s shit!” 

There was a loud crack as Ivan’s fist hit Alfred. He shoved him down onto the icy ground. His hands were laced around his neck tightly. Alfred had been knocked unconscious and his glasses had broken. Blood ran down the blond’s cheek. The impact had shattered the glass orb behind his blackened eyelid. Russia’s grasp loosened.

“Get off of him!” Arthur exclaimed pulling at the Russian’s robe. “Look what you did!”

Ivan ignored the Englishman and lifted the lid gently. 

“Glass?” Russia scooped what he could out of the socket. “This, I gave you, da? Sorry I broke it. I will replace it as soon as I can.” He whispered. 

“MATTHEW, BLEEDING, GOING TO DIE!” Gilbert yelled. “Get your asses on the damn mobiles and lets go!”

“Oh, yes, Matthew.” England remembered. “I forgot. How is he doing?”

“Who?” Eaton mumbled rubbing his arm, wincing.

Prussia pulled at his hair, frustrated.

“This is why he tried to kill you assholes!” He revved the engine to his snow mobile. His gaze went to Russia behind them. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

Everyone’s attention was redirected. Ivan had his member out and was attempting to shove it into Alfred’s bloodied empty eye socket. Russia giggled and then waved over to them.

“Matthew is around too?” He asked.

“What the hell is happening?” Called Gilbert over the roar of the icy tornado. 

Suddenly, the snow settled. A large figure emerged from the white mist. Alfred’s eyes widened in amazement. Ivan stood in the snow. He was dressed in a light colored robe. His back was turned towards them and he appeared to be looking at his hands.

“Ivan.” Alfred gasped. He slowly rose to his feet and stumbled to the taller man. “Is that really you?”

“Ivan?” Whispered the reborn nation. “That is my name, da?”

“Alfred, be careful.” Arthur warned. Eaton had taken a defensive position in front of him. “You do not know what he remembers. He may be hostel.” 

“Original D.” Said Eaton quietly. “He destroyed the west lab, single handedly.” He smiled and fixed his hat. “This is exciting!”

“How did you know what to do with his heart?” Asked Arthur. 

“I didn’t.” The copy snickered. “It was just a fluke.”

“I am really happy to see you.” Sniffled Alfred. “I thought you were gone forever.”

The Russian turned to him. He was unsure of the distressed blond’s name, but, he knew his face well. His first instinct was to punch him, however, he restrained himself. Something about seeing him, warmed his heart.

“I am without knowing I went somewhere.” Ivan said smiling. “What is your name?”

“Alfred.” Said America. “Alfred F. Jones. We are good friends.”

Russia thought for a moment.

“America?” He concluded. “We, are friends?”

“We a-are a little more than just friends, actually." Alfred blushed and kept his gaze downwards. “I-I love you and you love me.”

There was silence, then, a boom of laughter. Ivan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply.

“LOVE?” He said in good humor. “America, I want to crush your face in. I do not believe, love, is behind this urge.”

“You don’t remember.” The American looked defeated. He searched his coat and pulled out the sunflower he had been given. A few of the petals were missing. He handed it to Ivan. “Here.”

Ivan looked surprised. He took the flower gently.

“A sunflower?”

“Yeah, you like them, so, you can have it.”

Russia giggled and placed a hand on America’s head. Alfred held his breath.

“Thank you. It is beautiful.” Ivan began to move his hand away, but, it was captured and forced back down. “Hmm?”

Alfred had a firm grip around his wrist.

“Just a few moments more.” He begged. “Please.”

With a sigh, Russia agreed.

“Da.”

“Can we get out of here now?” Asked Prussia loading Canada onto a snow mobile. “Matt is going to die if we do not head back.”

“Right, I forgot about him.” Arthur said quickly. “Is he alright?”

“NO! He is bleeding all over the place!” Gilbert growled. “Are you blind?”

“Hey!” Greeted Eaton approaching Ivan and Alfred. “It is awesome to meet you. You killed half of the staff at West Laboratory.”

He had his hands shoved into his pockets.

“He looks like you.” Ivan said in awe. Curiously, he circled the copy. “Interesting. Which is really America?”

“I am.” Alfred stated. He scowled at Eaton. “That, is a clone.”

“Eaton.” Arthur corrected. 


	28. Chapter 28

It was taking a long period of time to return back to the safe house. Gilbert had went ahead of them with Matthew. Ivan was not used to operating machines. Especially, while sober. He crashed into another snow drift. It sent America flying across the landscape.

“You are going to give Alfred brain damage.” Arthur said double back for him. 

“I think it is a little too late to worry about that.” Mumbled Eaton.

“It is hard.” Ivan stated dragging America back to the mobile. “I have never used this before.”

Russia’s memories were catching up to him, but, pieces of them were missing. He could vaguely remember flashes of Alfred in distress. 

“You should be more gentle with him.” Said England. “It may be hard to believe, but, you two were truly a couple. A dysfunctional couple, but a couple none the least.”

Ivan lifted Alfred by the collar of his shirt and looked him over. He was wearing his scarf. Russia tilted his head and poked the blond’s cheek. His eyelids fluttered open.

“Ow.” He said hoarsely. America’s face hurt like a bitch. “Ow ow ow.”

“America?” Cooed Russia. “My comrade wants to be shoved in your mouth.”

Alfred looked up at him with his single eye.

“Ivan.” He smiled and leaned into the larger nation. “Lets get ice cream next time you come over.”

“Ice cream?” Ivan’s face lit up. “You want to eat ice cream with me?” 

“Yeah, I do. We both love ice cream. Don’t you remember the last time?” Alfred spoke softly. “Me, you, and Arthur went. You held me up so I could see into the freezer.”

“You were too short?”

“Yeah, cause I was still in the wheelchair.” America nodded into Russia’s robe. “It was a good day. Don’t worry, I got my legs back, but, I still had to walk with a cane. So, I had you kill me.”

Ivan swallowed and ran a hand over Alfred’s back.

“Sorry.” He whispered. “I do not remember yet.”

“Please, remember soon.” Alfred begged grabbing at Ivan. “I want things like they used to be.”

Loudly, Eaton yawned.

“I am tired.” He said, resting his head on Arthur’s back. “Can we go ahead of them?”

The Englishman blushed.

“Well, I do not want Alfred to be hurt by Ivan. I have little trust in him.”

“But, I want to touch you before bedtime.” Whispered Eaton. “Every inch of you.”

“It is a little creepy your brother has a sex toy that looks identical to you.” Ivan said to Alfred with a chuckle. “Although, I am not surprised.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Huffed Alfred.

“Arthur is sexually attracted to you.”

Russia fondled Alfred’s crotch.

“WHAT?” America exclaimed in disbelief. He had yet to notice where the Russian was touching. “You’re busting my balls. Arthur, tell him that he is full of it.”

Arthur’s face was red and he looked constipated. 

“It is true.” Eaton answered for his lover. “I am okay with him thinking of you while we do it. However, if you two had relations, I would be far better in comparison. Arthur would be left disappointed.You are no competition.”

“What did you just say?” Alfred growled and glared. “I am way better than an abomination like you!”

“You are the girl in your relationship, yeah?”

“No! I am a guy, dip shit.”

“Who does who?”

“Ivan pounds my ass and someti-. . .eh, once, I got to do him. We are even!”

“Right.” Eaton laughed. “You are the less dominant partner. Arthur likes a man in charge.”

“I a-am in charge.” Alfred arched his back and trembled at Ivan’s strokes. He had been working hard on his member. “Y-you aint helping my cause.” He said.  
  
His erection was painfully pressed against his zipper. England was trying not to stare, but, found himself unable to look away. It was very prominent. Eaton peeked around him. Arthur’s Big Ben was engorged from watching. The clone reached around and removed the keys from the ignition.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Asked Arthur. “Why did you take the keys?”

Eaton shoved Arthur forward and mounted his bottom. He slowly began to hump him.

“Hush.” Whispered Eaton covering Arthur’s mouth. He was smirking. “You have been a naughty naughty boy.”

Alfred turned his head. His cheeks were beet red. Ivan snatched his chin and forced him to watch his brother being dominated.

“Do not turn away.” Ivan said softly moving a hand under his clothes. He ran a cold digit over Alfred’s hard nipple. It made him tremble. “It turns you on, da? You want to see your brother be stuffed.”

“Look Arthur, they are watching us.” Eaton said into Arthur’s ear. “Alfred is going to see you in pleasure.”

“I don’t want to see.” Alfred struggled, trying to worm himself free. “I-I don’t want to.”

Russia undid America’s fly and released his penis from its confined place. It sprung out, swaying freely. The air was freezing. 

England was annoyed and humiliated. He shoved Eaton and he fell of the mobile into the snow.

“STOP IT!” Arthur said irritated. “How cruel can you be?”

Eaton looked up at him in shame. The flesh on his calf split open from the fall, but, the pain of Arthur being angry with him was far worse.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly.

“I expect this behavior from him, but you?” Scolded England. He had a finger pointed to Russia. “I am disgusted.”

Ivan was still playing with Alfred. 

“Look at that cute face you make.” Russia giggled and shoved his fingers into the American’s mouth. “Gives me a warm heart and a big pipe.”

“WOULD YOU TWO STOP THAT!” Arthur growled. “I am in the middle of a lecture!”

“I am in the middle of good time with America.” Ivan said deeply. His eyes were cold and dark. “Either I get to complete, or, I will show you what Russia can do with snow machine.”

Alfred was drooling over Ivan’s thick digits. 

“Fine. You both have a grand time.” England said coldly. “Come Eaton, we are going ahead of them. Get on.”

Eaton picked himself up and got onto the mobile. The drove off quickly, leaving Alfred and Ivan in the deep snow.


	29. Chapter 29

Time seemed to stand still in the frozen tundra. The sun made its appearance over the horizon. It peaked out from behind icy grey clouds. Soft trails of light casted dancing shadows on the white sea. Amongst the glistening snow, Alfred gasped for another breath of air. He coughed heavily. 

“Ah, no!” He pleaded. “It h-hurts.”

Ivan had Alfred pinned down. He tightened the scarf wrapped around the smaller man’s nape and kissed his forehead. Once again, Alfred was deprived of oxygen. 

“I thought you said, you love me?” 

“I do-o.” Alfred said, straining to speak. His face was turning purple. “Please.”

The scarf was given some slack. Ivan was smiling, enjoying himself, a little too much.

“Tell me how much you love me.” 

“Enough not to fight back.”

Russia ran a cold digit over America’s eyelid and down his cheek slowly. Ivan was perplexed. 

“Do you want to die?” He asked. “Why do you not fight back? There is not as much fun, if you do not struggle.”

“I already told you, I love you! I don’t want to fight you anymore.” Said Alfred. “It aint that I want to die, I just, I just want to be your friend again.”

“I have never had friends nor love, only subordinates that I control with fear and alliances. Once they are able, they leave you all alone with nothing.” 

Ivan yanked Alfred close and glared down at him. America’s looked determined. He took the larger nation’s hand firmly.

“I am not afraid of you.” Alfred stated. “I will never leave you.”

“Are you tricking me?” Russia asked with a color stained face. “Is this hidden camera surprise?”

“No. Is it really that hard for you to believe someone likes you?”

“What is it you like about me?” Ivan tilted his head to the side. “Tell me why?”

“Do...do I have to say it now?”

“Da.”

Alfred groaned and avoided Ivan’s stare.

“I. . .I like it when you smile honestly. I like it when you look at me with kind eyes and touch me gently. I like the way your hand feels on the top of my head. When you get joy out of the littlest things and have that childlike look, I think it is cute.”

Ivan giggled gleefully and yanked the American to his feet.

“This is truth?”

“Da.” America rubbed his sore neck. “So, just hold off on killing me until you remember, kay?”

The larger nation hugged Alfred to him.

“You should be careful of your word choice.” He whispered. “Besides, there is no reason to kill something that comes back, except, for fun of course.”

“Yeah, of course.” Alfred mumbled quietly. “Can we get going now?”

“Da.” Russia nodded, smiling. “Also, Alfred, I agree to being your lover.”

America blushed and limped back to the snow mobile. 

“I will drive.”

Meanwhile, back at the safe house....

“GET OFF!” Matthew screamed at the nation’s who surrounded him. He kicked and squirmed as they restrained him down to the bed. “LET ME GO!”

“Japan, can you hurry with that sedative.” England grunted holding the hysterical man’s arm down. His eye was swollen from being punched in the face. 

“I have to mix it myse’f. If not made correct’y, it cou’d harm him.”

Gilbert was sitting on the opposite side of the room. He glared across at them all.

“Hold still!" Hungary scolded. She was treating Prussia’s wounds. Matthew had attacked him. He had gone into a rage and scratched the hell out of him while taking him inside.

“Hold still.” He mocked.

Hungary punched his arm, Prussia winced.

“What made him go so crazy?” Italy asked. The question was directed at Germany beside him. He and Francis had hold of one of Canada’s legs. 

“His memories returned too quickly.” The larger nation explained. “It happens to us all at some point.”

“Even me? I went nutty crazy all over the place?” 

“Ja, you and your brother.” 

“Do not be talking to my brother like I am not around! Damn potato bastard.”

“Relax Romano.” Spain sighed. “Let us not be fighting.”

“I agree with Antonio. We all should embrace, feel the love come over us and. . .honhonhon hon hon. . .yes!”

“NO! SHUT IT, FROG!”


	30. Chapter 30

“Ivan.” Said Alfred in his ear. “We are here.”

The large man awoke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He saw the cabin and climbed off the mobile.   
“This is where we should be?” 

“Yeah.” Alfred shoved his hands into his pockets. “All the others are inside.”

“Others?. . .They all came here? To the mother land?”

“Yep.”

Ivan smiled and went to the door, knocking twice. It swung open.

“They are here.” Germany mumbled and walked off, sitting on an armchair next to Italy. Everyone looked exhausted. Most of them were stained with blood, bruised or scratched.

“You all look like shit.” America said coming inside and sprawling out in front of the fire.   
Francis was leaned against the wall.

“Arthur told us what happened.” He said. “I am glad you all made it back safe.”

“Something is happening in all our nations.” Arthur entered the room, followed by Eaton. He switched on the radio atop the fireplace mantle.”

“This is Earl Blexter, reporting from the National News Radio Station in New York. Around the world, major cities are being ravaged by natural disasters. Multiple Earthquakes, tornado, forest fires, and hurricanes are happening all across the glob.” The man said, he sounded distressed. “It seems this may be, the end of the World as we know it.”

“Things like this, are the result of messing with stuff you should not.” Germany glared at Eaton and stood. “I am going back to my Country to help my people. There is no time to waste with things like that.” He pointed a digit at the clone.

“I agree.” Austria pressed his glasses up on his nose. He already had his coat. “All of our Nations need assistance. We should all go back home.”

In the depth of all their souls, they felt a disturbance. A serge of pain entered their hearts. 

“O-ow." Arthur grabbed onto Eaton to steady himself. 

“Y-you felt that too?” Italy asked Romano. He had hold of his shirt, wincing. 

“I think we all did.” Alfred sat up, breathing heavily. “The same thing happened when I was near that portal. It was even worse, on the other side.”

“I do not want to hear about this non-sense. Come on Italy!” Said Germany, pushing past the crowd.

Everyone began to leave after him.

“Wait!” America called after them, but no-one so much as reared their heads. 

Arthur, Ivan, Alfred, Eaton, Matthew, Gilbert and France were all that remained. 

“What now?” Sighed England. 

“This is not good.” Eaton was pacing back and forth, shaking his head.“You are all in danger. With the portal open to the other world, you are nothing more than the average human.”

“Wait, what?” Alfred asked, picking at his ear. Ivan was beside him smiling away. “What the hell you talking about Eat dick?”

The witty insult was ignored. 

“It all makes sense now! Everything!” The clone grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and looked down at him with earnest. “We have to warn the others.”

“About what?” France was listening from an armchair.

“That was their plan all along!” Exclaimed Eaton. “ I and the other clones were failed attempts to rid the world of your kind, same as when they were injecting humans with your DNA to take your places and Female Russia. However, by opening a portal and making our world unstable, the possibility of making you mortal becomes a reality! They must have figured this out!”

“Meaning?” Said Alfred cocking his head, barely following.

“They can eradicate you while the universe is unstable!”

“...meaning?”

“Good God ALFRED! We can die now, REALLY, DIE!” England yelled. “Idiot.”

“Who is, they?” Questioned Gilbert. 

“It is our own governments, our people, everyone we trust.” Ivan spoke, standing. His voice and expression were grim. “I remember now. I was going to warn you all, that weekend, when we all stayed at the hotel. They shot me through the window. Alfred, you remember, da?”

America strained for the memories. It was such a long time ago and much had happened since. The blood stained carpet, the glass, the box with the eye. ‘fuck’, Alfred thought, wondering how something like that could be forgotten.

“It was the first time I heard you say my name.” Russia giggled and pat America, softly, on the back. It almost caused him to fall over onto his face. “If we go home, now, we will be killed in an instant.”

“What about Matthew!” The Prussian hurried into the other room, stopping short in the entrance way. The scene was too much for his heart to bare. He sunk to his knees and rammed his fist into the door frame. “Verdammt!” 

Matthew’s eyes were wide, he was unmoving. His lips were partly open, as though he was waiting for a kiss that never came. Gilbert crawled to the bed in which he laid and rubbed the Canadian’s cold hand against his cheek.

“Nein, nein, NEIN! Nicht sterben, ich brauche dich.” Tears ran down Prussia’s face as he kissed at Canada’s stiff fingers. “Ich liebe dich. . .ahorn. Ich lebe dich.”

“Shit, I forgot about him.” Whispered Eaton, hanging his head.

The others were silent, they had forgotten him as well. Matthew had died, alone and no-one had noticed his death til that moment.


	31. Chapter 31

Ivan walked to Gilbert and went down on one knee.

“Before this happens to the others, we must warn them.” Russia whispered close to the former nations ear. “You do not like me, but, let us work together.”

“Shut the fuck up! This is all your fault.” Prussia yelled, pushing the large country away. “You have been a sore on my ass for far too long.” He stood. 

“If you are wanting to fight, I will be happy to crush you.” 

“HEY! Stop it you guys!” America tugged at Russia’s arm. “Come on Ivan. He can stay and mourn over the traitor.”

“Now your just asking for it.” Gilbert’s fist flew, popping Alfred in the jaw. He laughed as the American took a few steps back. “I am awesome!”

“You bas--!”

“Enough!” England smacked America on the back. 

“What the hell!” Alfred hissed. “Why am I the only one that gets hit?”

Ivan giggled.

“Prussia can stay if he chooses.” Said Arthur, closing Matthews open eyes and pulling a sheet over his face. “We will make sure he has a proper burial when this is over.”

“We have to warn the others, now!” Eaton yelled from the front room.

“On it.” Said France quietly, he already had his phone out and was dialing. “Italy, it is France. You need to c---Ge-Germany? Calm down, CALM DOWN! What happened to Ludwig?” 

The others were straining to listen. France switched his cell to speaker, letting them all hear.

“L-Ludwig, was shot, I cannot stop the bleeding! They will not wake up! Help, we need help, please.” Italy was hysterical, sobbing into the receiver. 

“Italy, where are you?!”  
  
“At G-Germany’s. I am hiding, but, there are so many. Why are they doing this?! Aufhören, ich werde dich erschießen!” He cried out.

German- “Stop, I will shoot you!”

Gun shots followed, then, the line went dead.

“We need to find the portal.” Arthur said, looking to Eaton.

“I be knowing.” Ivan said gruffly. “It is in my basement.”

Ivan’s residents was run down and cold. It was in the middle of nowhere, hidden in a dense pine forest, secluded far from the city. Ivan led them up the creaky steps. The strain on there hearts grew greater as they neared the old wooden door.

“Only Alfred has been here.”

“If they just activated a portal here, why is it deserted like this?” Whispered Alfred.

Ivan stepped inside, his foot crunching on a forearm. Scattered across the floor where several decomposing clones.

“Do not worry, they are dead.” Eaton said, wondering how much time, he, himself, had left. He walked in front of them. All the lights were on in the house, they casted an eery glow upon the peeling wallpaper.

“How can you live in a place like this?” Snuffed Arthur, taking a look at the dusty paintings that were hung. 

“The basement is this way.” Ivan hummed.

  
“I c-cannot go closer.” France said hoarsely. He was clinging to the banister leading upstairs.

They followed down the hall and just before the kitchen, there was an open door. The light within flickered, illuminating a flight of steep stairs.  
  
Alfred fell back and hit the floor.  
  
“Ow.” He held his chest in pain as did the others. 

Ivan leaned against the wall, teeth clenched.

“Da, it hurts.”

Arthur winced, and held onto Eaton for support. Eaton looked at them all in concern, then sighed.

“Stay here.” Eaton said softly, he helped Arthur sit next to Alfred on the ground. “I do not know what will become of you all when the portal is destroyed.”

“You all? You mean us.” England corrected.

“Sure.” Chuckled the clone, he pet the nation on the head. “See you all on the other side.”   
He adjusted his hat and ventured downwards into the dimly lit basement. A glowing archway buzzed loudly, the ground shaking at his feet. In the corner, a large twisted pipe was propped against the wall. He took the heavy object up into his painful melting hands.

“Goodbye Arthur.” Eaton mouthed, then, with all the strength he had remaining in his dying husk, he swung at the controls.

The arch cracked, and an array of colored lights bursted forth engulfing him. 

“Ivan.” Alfred said.

The Russian went to his knees next to the younger nation. 

“Da?”

“When this is all over, lets go out for ice cream. Me, you, Arthur, Matthew, Francis, and the others....everyone, together.”

They smiled at one another and as the blazing light reached them Russia responded with a kiss.

Then, the silent explosion consumed them all and there was nothing.


	32. Chapter 32

_What is this?,_ Ivan wondered, his eyes straining to see. The room was undefined and blurry. Russia squinted, making out several white figures as he gained focus. Finally, he could make out a man in the front of the large room. It was Alfred, dressed in a tan suit. He appeared to be excited, leaning forward, he took a huge breath of air.

_“Dude, I think the world Conference can convene. Solving all of today's problems while talking excessively. No matter how hard it seems, we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo-ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances of re-election. I'll go first. About using that whole using global warming to slave humanity thing; I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the earth. I give you the superhero, Globa-man!”_

Other nation’s voices chimed in as he became more aware of his surroundings. He was at a conference, but, it was strange. Alfred, England and France began to bicker... _well, that was normal..._

“ _Hey! Why don't you say something, Russia? They'll stop fighting if you go and step in.”_ Spain said, gesturing to the three blondes.

“ALFRED!” Russia called out, standing from his seat.

Everyone fell quiet.

“Dude, who is Alfred?” Laughed America

“What?” Ivan turned to Lithuania. “Toris, what is...”

The room had desolved away, now he was outside. Tropical trees surrounded him and the ground was covered in sand. He heard whispers nearby. Arthur and Alfred where fighting over a pair of binocular. Both dressed in military uniforms.

Ivan looked down at his hands, turning them over.

“What is wrong with you all?!” He growled.

They looked back at him, in silence, then turned away.

_“CHINA, I choose you!”_ America called out, suddenly.

China hopped out of nowhere.

Swiftly, Russia got to his feet, glaring at the back of their head.

_These people were not his comrades, this world was not his world. Nothing was as it was._

_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Um, haha-  
> Fingers crossed I have everything in order.))


End file.
